Anonymous
by jaymar
Summary: Amu has always be a loner who prefer to hide in the dark and Ikuto, who trying to get over a break up, ends up at a party, and then he meets her, the girl who changes everything, but there's just one tiny problem - he doesn't know who she is. Amu/Ikuto.
1. Part I: Forcefully Done

**Hello everyone!(: **

**Well this is the first chapter of anonymous and also my first amuto story! Ok I got the idea from a song called **_**anonymous **_**by bobby valentino. If you like, you can listen to the song so you can have a better idea what this story about...or not hehe its all up to you. Hope you like it.!**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 1

**Amu's POV**

I can't believe this.

Here I am in a room with Ikuto.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Yes, the perverted playboy one.

I am going to have to do…things with him. I'm so going to murder Rima after this.

_Flashback 20 minutes XD_

"Oh come on, Amu. Live a little."

Why the hell am I here? I should be home reading or trying to avoid everybody, but I can't do that while I'm at a party. Rima's party. My best friend. She was trying to convince me to stay.

"Please?" She looked like a little child with her big brown eyes and her wavy dark blond hair, which stopped at her waist. She was about half a foot shorter than me. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine," I hissed. She jumped with joy.

"Come on." She grabbed my wrist, pulling me back inside. I felt so wrong here. How can I fit in with these people if I don't even know them?

Sure, I saw them at school, but that was almost three months ago since it is now summer, and school begins again in two weeks. Oh joy. I had been inside my house the whole summer, only to have Rima drag me out against my own will.

I really don't know why Rima and I are friends. We're like the total opposites of each other. I'm a Goth punk who loves black and she's a.... _princess_. Someone who I should hate, right? But she's a good friend and my only friend.

I sat next to her while she talked to a boy with long purple hair, named Nagihiko, I think.

I started to scan the room, looking at people talk and dance and a couple making out. I blushed and quickly looked away. Something stopped me to my interest, something familiar but not all that familiar.

The familiar face was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was most popular guy at school and also drop-dead gorgeous with his messy midnight blue hair that fell in his face, and how his eyes were a beautiful sapphire color. He was tall and very muscular, and dressed in dark clothes and skinny jeans, which make him look punk. However, he was a total playboy, which ruined that punk look, but something was different. He didn't have that stupid smirk on his face or a girl by his side. He looked…sad. He was definitely sad. Maybe even miserable.

"Amu, what 'cha looking at?" Rima suddenly asked, trying to follow my glare. I looked away from him, hoping she didn't notice but she caught it.

"Huh. I didn't know Ikuto Tsukiyomi was here." She turns to me and then back at him.

"He looks…different, like he's sad…" Her eyebrows formed into a V shape.

I was about to agree with her, but someone cut me off.

"You haven't heard?" the purple hair boy said.

"No," we both said together.

"Yeah, he and his girlfriend, Saaya, broke up. He found out she was cheating on him." Rima and I looked at each other and then back at Ikuto.

Why is Ikuto so sad about this? It's not like he can't get another girl.

Still watching him, I noticed him glaring at something. I look toward the direction of his glare, finding the couple I saw earlier. It was Saaya and Tadase, still making out. Ouch.

Rima did the same. "Wow." was all she said. She shook her head.

"I guess she took it okay," I said, biting my lip. Wow, I can't believe I feel bad for Ikuto.

She continued to shake her head but suddenly, a smile crept its way onto her lips, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound scared, but on the inside, I was terrified.

Her smile became wider and so did my eyes. I suddenly knew why she was smiling.

"No!" I yelled, horrified.

She burst out laughing.

"H-Hell no!" I yelled louder, making people stop to stare at me. I blushed, now feeling self-conscious.

Rima stopped laughing but her lips were pressed together, obviously holding a giggle.

"Come on Amu, have a little _fun._" She giggled with a smile on her face.

"Define '_fun'?" _I hissed, blushed like a tomato, her eyes dancing, indicating she obviously enjoyed this.

Why is Rima telling me this? I'll admit I maybe had a crush on Ikuto a long time ago, but I'm nobody to him, and I can't make him change his feelings for Saaya. Saaya and I are complete opposites. She's beautiful and has…boobs, and I'm nothing special. Just a girl who people believed worshipped the devil.

I played with my lock necklace, which I have a matching bracelet, but it's a key instead. **(A/N: ok it's the humpty lock and key and amu owns them both, but I made the key a bracelets, just like how ikuto wears it sometime, ok:)** That's around my wrist right now. I got this from my grandmother on my fourteenth birthday but she died a year later. I started to space out.

"Amu? Amu? AMU?" I jumped after finally coming back out of my little world.

I finally looked at Rima, who had a questionable look on her face. "So…?" she asked.

"Umm...what…?" She sweatdropped.

I finally realized what Rima was asking. My cheeks started to burn up again.

"I don't know," I finally whispered.

"Too bad," she stated dryly, standing up.

"W-What are you doing?" I looked at her curiously.

"Giving you a little push, you coward." Her lips curved into a smile and she winked at me.

'_Oh no.' _was all I thought.

She walked towards him, putting a cute smile on. She spoke a couple of words. Then he turned to look at Saaya and Tasdae again and then back to Rima. He nodded, walking toward the empty hall and finally up the stairs.

I found Rima standing in front of me, dragging me toward the opposite hall and then up the stairs.

"W-Where are we going?" I choked out.

"To Ikuto, duh." she laughed.

"Oh my god, Rima, no!" was all I can say. I was freaking out. Is she fucking crazy? I can't and _won't_ do this.

"Amu, calm down." Her hands were on my shoulders. How can I calm the fuck down? She's about to stuff me in a room with Ikuto. Oh god.

She grabbed my wrist and a wicked smile was planted on her face. "Have fun, _Amu." _She laughed, opening the door, and throwing me inside. She shut the door closed behind me.

Everything went pitch black.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

A dark figure across the room was moving, waiting for an answer.

Fuck.

Damn you, Rima.

[[~*~ ]]

* * *

**There. The first chapter of anonymous! hehe :D **

**I know no amuto…Yet :p**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**I updated the next chapter probably next week or earlier it all just depends of school and such, but don't worry I already wrote the first 4 chapters and working on the chapter 5 ~!:)**

**And please review!**

**Thank you XD. **


	2. A Night to Remember

**Here the chapter 2 of Anonymous! **

**hope you like it!:)**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 2

**Ikuto's POV**

Why am I here?

I felt myself go numb, but I still felt the pain in my chest.

My ex-girlfriend, Saaya, cheated on me and now I'm at a party, watching her make out with the same guy who she cheated on me with.

I didn't care. He can have her. I'm not sad about losing her. I just hate the way she reacted when I broke up with her.

"_It's over!" I yelled, pissed as hell. Stupid slut._

_She smiled like she had just heard the best news ever._

"_Okay," she shrugged. "I still have _him_ anyways."_

_She turned on her heels and walked away._ _Leaving me alone._

I felt myself space out until a little short blonde girl walked in front of me with a cute smile on her lips. Great. Another fangirl. Oh joy.

"What?" I asked coldly.

She didn't even flinch from my icy tone.

"May I ask for a favor?" She grinned. "I forgot about some boxes upstairs, but they're too heavy for me to carry. Could you please help me?" she asked sweetly.

Before answering, I turned and glare one last time at Saaya and the blond kid, and then back to blonde girl.

I nodded. Anything to get out of this hell hole.

"Great, they're upstairs, third door on the right." Then she disappeared.

Weird ass girl. Whatever.

I started toward the hall and then upstairs, counting the doors as I went. I opened the door to the room she said the boxes were in. The room was pitch black. The only light in the room was the moon coming in from the window, which hit a queen size bed and a dresser. I looked for a light switch, but I couldn't find one.

I looked for the boxes, but I also didn't find them.

'_Damn, was blondie messing with me?' _I thought.

I was about to give up, but I heard the door open, something stepped in, then shut the door behind her/him. I quickly turned to look, but it was too dark.

"Hello?" I called out, waiting for an answer but no one replied. Instead, he/she chuckled and started to stroll towards me.

"Can I help you?" I tried to sound calm. The figure was still walking toward me. Now in the moonlight, I could see what gender she/he was. It was a girl, who was a foot shorter than me. She had dark clothes on with hair that stopped at her shoulders. I saw a smile on her lips but I couldn't see the rest of her.

"Yes, you can, Ikuto." The voice was unfamiliar, but she knew my name.

I was about to say something else, but something cut me off. It was her lips.

I was shocked. This girl was kissing me. But I was used to girls kissing me, so I should have some fun, right?

I kissed her back which made her pull back a little, causing me to smirk. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She happily agreed by wrapping her arms around my neck.

We stood there for five minutes, making out in the dark room.

Her fingers played with my hair, sending chills down my back. I never had that effect with any girl before. Kissing her was something different. The way I licked her lips and how her lips moved against mine…it was the best kiss I ever had.

She pulled away, asking for air, but my lips couldn't get enough of her so I moved down to her neck.

Her breathing was still shallow. She unwrapped her arms from my neck, grabbed my shirt, and threw me onto the bed. Next thing I knew, she was on the bed with me, pulling me back into another kiss.

"What's your name?" I asked, pulling back, trying to see her face, but she refused.

"That doesn't matter right now," she whispered against my lips.

I didn't know why I cared. I usually don't care about girls' names. I only cared about have a good time, that's all. But she was different. The way my heart raced at every touch from her, the way I kissed her, touched her, the way I wanted her. I gotta know her. I gotta know her name. Why does she have to be anonymous?

We kissed passionately once again. She began to pull my shirt off and then did the same with hers. This surprised me, but I wanted her so much, so I started to help her, pulling her back into a sweet kiss. I flipped her onto her back, starting to attack her neck, sucking it, licking it.

She groaned.

Next thing I knew, I took over.

[[~*~]]

**(A/N:Okay I think you guys know what happens here. Hehe:) sorry I don't write sex scenes, I never wrote one before or is planning on writing one. It makes me feel uncomfortable and awkward lol. Sorry :/) **

That night felt like a dream.

I barely believed it really happened.

I could hear music from downstairs, people talking and laughing. I was still half asleep from my little nap. I heard something shuffle in the room, resulting in me opening my eyes.

It was her. So it really wasn't a dream. She was now fully dressed. I sighed with satisfaction. She put on the hood of her sweater. She turned to face me, but sadly, I still couldn't see her face. I sat up.

She was on the bed again, avoiding eye contact. I rested my forehead against hers, but she still looked away.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

She smiled a sad smile and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back. The kiss was fervent and sweet. She kissed me once, twice, and again.

"Goodbye," she murmured against my lips. I felt myself go numb again, the pain in my chest filling me. My voice was stuck in my throat.

She jumped off the bed and turned around, heading for the door.

"Wait, don't go," I finally choked out, as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

Shit.

I jumped off the bed, got dressed and ran out of there.

I ran down the stairs like a crazy person, but was stop by blondie.

"So, did you find them?" she said smiling.

"Um, no, I didn't," I said.

"Oh, um…oh well." She walked away.

I heard the back door open then shut. Assuming it was the girl, I went to the door. I opened it and stepped outside. Hearing the gate open, I ran to it. I didn't even bother opening it. I just jumped over it.

"Wait!" I called out.

She didn't wait. She was gone.

Something caught my attention. I bent over and placed it between my two fingers. It was a bracelet with a key as a charm. It must be her bracelet.

I threw it into the air, catching it in my palm as it came back down.

Right then and there, I promised myself that I'll see her again so I can give this bracelet back to her,

Even if it kills me.

[[~*~]]

* * *

**Sorry its....sucks:/ i pictured to alittle different... ****Oh well XD ****the next chapter will be updated by probably friday...?:/or the weekend!:)**

**i do not own Shugo Chara...**

**and please R&R! :)**


	3. A Night to Forget

**here's the third chapter to anonymous:D**

**well first i like to thank all of you guys who reviewed my story :D it means alot :)**

**soooo i hope you like it :P**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 3

My heart beat violently against my chest while I lay, still undressed, next to a sleeping Ikuto.

I still can't believe what just happened. One minute, I was sitting quietly downstairs, doing a good job avoiding people, and the next, I just lost my innocence. And I didn't just lose my innocence to _anyone_, I lost it to Ikuto. God, life is so weird.

I pressed my lips together, making a thin line. I want to reach out and touch his face, but I stopped myself by digging my fingernails into my palm. I knew this night will mean nothing to him but to me, this night meant everything. I fought the tears that formed in my eyes. This night was unforgettable. How he guided me throughout the whole thing, kissed away every tear that fell from my face while I was crying in pain, hushed me like a mother would to her child… And how everything happened, I felt so whole with him.

But I can't tell him who I am. Like I said, I'm nobody to him. He probably thought I was Saaya. That might explain why he cared for me so much.

I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling for a bit. I then turn to glare at the digital clock on the nightstand. The blinding red numbers read 1:30 AM.

I sighed. Jumping off the bed, I quickly looked for my clothes. When I found them, I started to dress myself.

I heard the bed shuffle after I was fully dressed. I heard someone sigh.

I quickly put on my hood and turned to face a now awake Ikuto.

He was smiling. I couldn't help but smile also. Now he was sitting up, and he looked at me as if I was the most precious thing ever. I composed myself in front of him, but I refused to look back at him.

I felt his forehead rested against mine, but I still looked away.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

All I can do was smile at him and brought my lips to his. We both shared a few heavenly kisses.

"Goodbye," I whispered against his soft lips. I hopped off the bed and without looking back at him, I stroll to the door.

"Wait, don't go!" I heard him call out, as I open the door and closed it behind me.

I raced down the stairs, trying to fight the tears when Rima was suddenly in front of me.

"So…how was it?" she asked, obviously knowing what happened. I didn't respond.

"Because you look like a mess… Nice hickey, by the way," she added.

My hands flew to my neck. She laughed.

"Not funny," I muttered, "I gotta go. See you later, ok?" I started to walk away with Rima still laughing behind me.

"Ok, but you're going to tell me everything later, ok?" she giggled.

I ran to the kitchen, but halted at the sound of Ikuto's voice talking to Rima. I glanced at the two to see her smiling at him.

_'Great.'_ I thought to myself.

I continued to run to the back door, opening it and then slamming it shut, and started toward the back gate. The back door opened again and without a doubt, I knew who it was.

"Wait!" I heard Ikuto shout.

I started to run as fast as my feet could go. I turned at the corner on the street, making me out of sight.

I turned to look at Ikuto, who was standing under the moon. He bent over, picked up something with his fingers. It was a bracelet. _My_ bracelet. Crap.

I can't believe I dropped my bracelet, my beautiful bracelet.

As he stared at the bracelet, his facial expression changed. He was smiling—not smirking, but _smiling_—and then he stared up at the moon, lost in thought, holding my bracelet against his chest. After a moment, he turned on his heels, walking back inside while dropping the it into his pocket.

I walked home absently, lost in my thoughts. I was surprised when I finally made it to my house. I quietly opened the front door, tiptoed to my room, and threw my sweater onto my bed. I walked to my bathroom and peered at my reflection on the mirror.

I looked like shit. My eyeliner and mascara were running down from my eyes and dried up, making me look like a raccoon. My lips were pinker than usual. Oh, Rima wasn't kidding about the hickey. I had three of them: one at the base of my neck, another on the edge of my neck and left shoulder, and another a bit lower than I wanted it to be.

Thank god my parents didn't see me or else I would have been dead.

I decided to take a shower. I jumped into the tub, standing under the shower head. I ended up finding two more love marks. I don't even remember getting them.

I finally hopped out of the shower, wrapping myself with a towel, and then changed into black shorts and a T-shirt. I fell onto my bed, and threw the covers over my head. I glare at the clock. 2:45 am.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. The night we spent together replayed in my head as tears flooded my eyes.

_'Stupid! Why am I crying?'_

I furiously wiped the tears away with my hand. I began to feel a pain in my stomach. The tears continued but there wasn't anybody here to kiss them away.

[[~*~]]

* * *

**Done :3**

**I decided to make a chapter of Amu's point of view after the night…Sorry if it was little pointless:/…lol but I like it..**

**E/N: **Hi :D I'm the (novice) editor of this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and no, I don't think it's pointless, Diamond. I think it's good to see what Amu thought during this event ^-^) Hoped my amateur editing wasn't that crappy and…yea.

**Please R&R!XD**


	4. Anything to Forget

**yo!XP lol here's chapter 4 umm yea hehe i hope you guys like it... XD**

**i do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. **

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly into my balcony the next morning. I can feel the stains from the tears on my face. I felt sorer than usual, the pain still in my stomach. I heard the door from my room open. It was my little sister, Ami, still in her pajamas. I sat up.

"Amu-chan, your friend's at the door," she said sleepily.

"Okay," I replied, emotionless.

"Amu-chan, what happened?" she asked, worried. I looked up to glare at her, her small hand on her neck.

"You have bruises around your neck and—" I cut her off.

"It's nothing. Don't tell mama and papa. Got it?" I dryly said, but I was blushing bright red.

She nodded, but still looked concerned.

Thank god, Rima walked in.

"Oh, hi, Rima," I said, relieved.

She smiled with interest.

Great.

"Ami, go watch T.V. downstairs or something."

"Okay, Amu-chan." She obeyed to my command, closing the door behind her.

Suddenly, Rima was in my face.

"So?" she urged, curious.

"So...what?" I said, acting confused, obliviously avoiding the question, but it only made her press the topic further.

"You and Ikuto?" she smiled.

I didn't know what to say.

"What do you want to know?" I finally asked.

"What happened?" she pressed.

"Well…do you want the summary or straight to the point?" I questioned, hoping for the "straight to the point."

It was like she read my mind. "Umm…summary." A smile played on her lips.

I took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Well, I don't know, w-we started kissing and stuff and I guess things started to get s-serious…" I paused, pressing my lips together, holding back the tears. "And…and umm…" My voice was shaky at this point. She nodded in encouragement.

I looked away from Rima.

"A-and…w-we did th-that," I finally choked out. I peered at her face from a peripheral view. It wasn't what I expected. Her lips cracked a smile, and then she burst out laughing.

Bitch.

"Sh-Shut up!" I shouted, feeling hurt by her actions.

She continued to laugh hysterically.

I jumped onto my bed, pulling the covers over me.

Still giggling, she pulled them away.

"Go on…" she nodded.

"There's nothing else to say," I muttered, making a move to grab the covers again, but she stopped me.

I looked away.

"Amu?" she asked seriously. The stupid tears continued to flow down my face. Rima knew something was wrong.

"Amu…did he…?" she trailed off, leaving the question hanging. I covered my mouth with my hand, holding back a sob and I shook my head 'no', letting the tears fall onto my hand.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked worriedly.

"Be-Because it was…." I couldn't say anything more but she quickly understood.

"Oh my god, Amu." Pulling me into a hug, I wept with her arms around me.

"It was p-prefect, Rima. Everything. E-Every moment I spent with him was perfect." **(A/n: ugh cheesy I know lol :/)**

"But, it meant nothing to him." I bawled my eyes out. The tears were uncontrollable.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked quietly.

"I just know, okay?" I snapped. "He didn't even know who I was."

"Just because he didn't know who you were, doesn't mean he didn't feel the same way," she reasoned.

I wiped the tears off my face as Rima spoke.

"Well that explains why he was so different after you left," she said, her thoughts somewhere else.

"What?" I looked up. What did she mean by 'different'?

"He had a weird mood change. Everyone noticed it. You should've seen Saaya's face. Trust me, it wasn't pretty," she giggled. I couldn't help but smile. Knowing that made me feel better.

"Now, I have a very important question to ask you," Rima sternly said.

"Shoot." I sat up, a smile on my face.

"Did you guys use…you know…protection?" she asked, looking at me straight in the eye. I gave her a blank stare.

Of course we used protection, how irresponsible does she think I am? God.

"Amu?" Her eyes began to look apprehensive.

_Did_ we use protection? I don't remember if we did. It just happened and…crap.

"Oh my god, Amu, what—" she started to say, but I stopped her, waving a finger in front of her face.

"Shhh!" I was biting my thumbnail, tasting the black nail polish on my tongue.

"Shit," I muttered. This is just _great_.

"Amu, how can you be so stupid?" she shouted.

"Oh, thank you so much, you made _me_ feel _so_ much better!" I yelled back.

"Amu, you could get pregnant!" She was freaking out.

"I think I know that, smartass. How clueless do you think I am?" I rolled my eyes.

Then it hit me. I _can _get pregnant. Oh god, how will I explain this to my parents…or Ikuto?

I started to panic.

"Fuck, Rima, what am I going to do?" I desperately screamed. This can't be happening to me!

"Okay, calm down. We'll figure something out." She was thinking of what to do. "Well, there's Plan B EC*," she suggested.

"Plan B EC?" I was confused.

"You know, that pill you take after having _unprotected sex," _she says, a little too close to my face.

"Fuck you," I scowled, but still nodded in agreement.

"Great. Now get dressed so we can go to the pharmacy, ok?" She jumps off the bed, but stopped to watch me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious under her gaze.

"How are you going to hide that?" she queried, pointing at my neck. I remembered about the hickeys. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Well, while we're at the mall, we can buy some new school clothes," she quickly advised, avoiding my eyes. I caught that action though.

"What?" I simply stated.

"Oh, come on, Amu. Don't you think you're over exaggerating about the whole Goth thing?" She turns to scan my attire from head to toe. I arch an eyebrow.

"I like my clothes."

"Says the Goth girl."

"If you have a problem with my clothes, I don't care," I bluntly state.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I went to my closet with Rima's words stuck in my head. Ok, maybe I do over exaggerate sometimes, but I _do_ like my clothes. I picked some black skinny jeans—something I rarely wore—and my favorite black Beatles T-shirt—which covered the hickeys just fine—a white and black belt hanging around my waist and a black pair of Vans. I showed myself to Rima.

"Better?" I looked at Rima, who waited quietly on my bed.

"Much." She sighed.

"Ok, let's go." I grabbed my iPod; I'm going to need it.

We raced down the stairs, and stopped at the front door.

"Mama, we're going to the mall. Be back soon," I called out emotionlessly.

"Okay, honey, be careful," she hollered back. We walked out the front door.

[[~*~]]

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"How about this one? It's pretty cute."

"No."

"For the love of God, how about this one?" Rima was holding out a girly shirt.

I barely glared at it. "No," I mumbled, shuffling though iPod, bored.

"Oh my God, Amu, we've been doing this from the past _two_ hours. _Pick one already._" She was irritated.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I stood up from my seat and went towards a pile of black clothes. This made her mad.

"No, you have enough black clothes." She pouted.

"Too bad."

She groaned and gave up. I grinned.

I ended up picking out three pairs of skinny jeans—which made Rima a little happy but not happy enough—and four black T-shirts, which she didn't approve at all. I came across a pink T-shirt with black skulls and black X's. I stared at it and then turn to glare at Rima, who was looking at jewelry. I put the shirt in with the rest of the pile, and then walked towards Rima, handing her the clothes. She smiled with satisfaction when she saw the pink shirt.

"All done. Let's go," I said, evading her eyes.

"Sure," she agreed happily. Great.

She went to pay for the clothes while I waited patiently. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone staring at me. I turned to meet his/her stare.

Three pairs of eyes were looking at me. I recognized them all, especially the sapphire blue ones. I tried to hold back the blush. I quickly looked away, but still felt the eyes boring into my back.

"Amu, ready to go?" Rima asked from behind me. I jumped.

"Amu, what's wrong? You're all red." Crap, I was blushing.

"It's nothing. Let's go." I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Yo, Blondie, I need to talk to you," Ikuto called out from behind us. Rima looked at me, finally understanding now.

She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she hissed, putting as much venom into her voice, but her eyes were soft, not cold like her voice.

"When I went upstairs to look for the boxes you asked for, did you see anyone else go, too?" His voice changed suddenly. It was soft and…and something else I couldn't make out.

This stunned both Rima and me. I saw Rima glance at me from the corner of her eye, and I bit my lip.

"I—" My hand started to shake. "didn't see anyone." She was looking down at her shoes. "Sorry," she apologized sadly.

I watched Ikuto carefully. He was pressing his lips together in a tight line, his eyes full of disappointment.

"It's okay. Thanks anyways," he mumbled, walking away. I watched him leave.

Rima opened her mouth to say something.

"Not a word," I snapped before she could say it. I began to walk, holding back the tears.

After the mall, we stopped at the drug store to get the pill. I said my goodbyes to Rima, and started towards my room, the bag of clothes in one hand and a white pharmacy bag in the other. I kicked my door open and then slammed it shut. I threw the bag of clothes into my closet. After that, I strolled to my bathroom with the white bag and silently locked the door behind me.

[[~*~]]

* * *

**Woow that was long ..and it was suppose it be longer ,but I cut a part. XD**

**E/N: **It's me, Natsuya, again ^w^ Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did :D Just wait because I know there's more excitement to come =] If not, then imma go to Diamond and make sure she sits in front of the computer until she makes a great damn chappie :D Please click the shiny button below :3 I'll even throw in an Ikuto plushie! :D

**yep yep. lol XD **

*Plan B EC – It's basically a pill you take the day after you have unprotected sex. It's often called "the day after pill" or "the morning after pill" or something like that. You don't need a prescription from a doctor and it's over-the-counter. But you must be 17 or older to purchase it. There was Plan B but they improved it to Plan B EC. Plan B is no longer made, I believe. Plan B EC isn't as effective as birth control pills, condoms, or whatnot, but it still reduces the chance of pregnancy.

I feel like a Health or Sex Ed teacher… XD

**Please R&R!**

**XD**


	5. Thinking Of You

**Yo!…. lol well first of all I just want to say sorry for not updating sooner, but I can explain… school?.. Lol I just had a lot of homework these past weeks! Like a French project that I just had 1 day to do and a biology report and a whole book to read which shouldn't had been a problem but it just so boring and I have to write a report on ! lol.. So sorry again. **

**And now I'd like it to say thanks you guys who reviewed! It really, really means a lot to me I swear! (: and also those who read my story lol. And I cant forget about my wonderful editor lol thanks Natsuya! (:**

E/N: Aw, you're welcome (: And good luck on all your homework! It sucks to have so much :/ Good thing winter break's coming :D Well, I'm not sure about you. Hope you readers enjoy this chapter!

**Sooo yea here's the 5th chapter of anonymous hope you like it because I don't lol yea enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 5

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"What's wrong with you?"

I continued to hear the words, but I was deep in thought. I've been like this ever since that night at the party after _she _left. My left hand was in my pocket, clutching her bracelet.

"What wrong with him? First he was being a little bitch about Saaya, and now he's totally lost it. Snap out of it!" Kukai, my best friend, demanded furiously in my face. I just stared back.

"Ikuto," Utau, my little sister, was now speaking. "please tell us what's wrong," she pleaded.

I sighed. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, heading for the door.

"I'm going out," I deadpanned.

"But, Ikuto—" they started in unison.

"Just leave me the hell alone," I snapped, slamming the door behind me.

I started walking down the street, not knowing where I'm going. I ended up at my favorite park.

I did change. After Saaya, I was pissed. I was avoiding everyone, bitching at them until Kukai and Utau forced me to go to a party, which helped me calm down…until Saaya showed up with a blond boy. Again, my mood changed but this time, I was furious and…sad. I was about to go but the shortie asked me that favor, and then she come along.

My heart aches when I think of her, for some reason. She was there at my time of need. Not the need of sex, but the need of somebody. I felt so alone and hurt and she filled that emptiness. She showed up like an angel from heaven. With her, I felt like I was in heaven. And when she left, everything went black and cold and the feeling of emptiness reappeared.

I sat under a tree. I took the bracelet out, dangling it from my fingers. The light shone down, making the key glitter.

"What's that?" I heard Utau say from behind. I quickly gripped the bracelet into my fist. Did she follow me here?

"Nothing," I mumbled. She came to sit beside me. I looked the opposite way.

"It didn't look like nothing," she probed, trying to look at my face. My bangs covered my eyes.

"Who is she?" she suddenly asked. My head snapped up to glare at her. Her face was completely composed.

"How—" I stopped, swallowing the words.

I sighed and then spoke again.

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked instead.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, leaning in closer with a smile on her features.

"Who is she?" she repeated.

I sighed, looking down at the bracelet in my hand.

"I don't know," I finally whispered, feeling the wind blowing in my face.

She sighed, seeming preoccupied.

"Well...she'll come around," she reassured, looking up at the sky.

"I hope," I said, sighing.

_I can only hope._

**~Amu's POV~**

A week after the night flew by slowly. There were nights full of tears and sadness. I continued to think about him and that night.

I immediately shook the thoughts out of my head. He could never have feelings for me. Even if I tell him, he'll probably regret everything.

School starts in a week. My personal hell. I'm going to be a junior but I'll be taking senior classes. Yes, I'm smart, which is weird for a gothic girl. My schedule's usually not busy so I had enough free time to study, but it's not like I need it so much. I usually spend my day reading, listening to music—music is my life—or play my guitar. I remembered the first time I played around with one, instantly falling in love with it. I begged my parents until they gave in. A beautiful 6-string guitar with a black body, my name printed inside the neck of the guitar.

I was lying on my bed, my iPod on, when my mom opened my door.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" I asked, while sitting up.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your sister and I are going to shop for school stuff. You need anything?" she asked, ignoring my rude comment.

"Naw, I'm good." I put my hands behind my head, falling back and landing on my pillow.

She must have noticed something was wrong. She looked worried.

"Amu-chan?" she said in a sympathetic tone, which almost made me flinch.

"Yes, Mother?" **(I always called my mom 'mother' or 'ma' :/ never mommy only when I want something lol XD) **I reply, trying to act like nothing was wrong. My façade didn't fool her.

She walked to my bed and sat down. I quickly looked the other way.

"Amu-chan, I—" she started, but never finished due to my interruption.

"Mom, please, I don't want to hear it, ok?" I hissed icily. With that, she stood up and strolled out the door. I sat up from my bed, picking up my guitar of its stand and started to play a simple melody, humming along. The rhythm started to become shaky and my teardrops fell on the guitar, staining the beautiful black surfaces, but I continued the rhythm. My hands shook more so that I could only hold a grip on the neck. I threw the guitar on the bed. Rolling myself into a small ball, I quietly cried myself in sleep.

Again.

_I hate my life._

[[~*~]]

* * *

**Wow I'm making Amu too emotional… sorry that will change in a couple of chapters, I promise. :3 sorry again that this chapter sucked and is little pointless, (the ikuto part was suppose to be in the end of chapter 4 and amu's in the beginning of the chapter 6 but I make it a whole chapter instead.) :/ and also if its dragging lol I don't do it on purpose. I swear the next chapter will be more interesting. I'll try to update faster, but School like crazy right now and I'm getting straight D's and like 2 E's ( in my school, they use E's instead of F's for some odd reason :/ but they're the same. Lol) I'm so ashamed of myself lol. umm so I cant promise you that I'll update every week, maybe every 2 weeks.. Ummm soo yea please review! Tell me what you think and what **_**you**_** thinks going to happen I want to know. lol (: and if it's dragging because I think it is lol I'll try to make the chapters long.. Maybe. :/ and I think I will update faster because winter break and all yay! Lol and I'm going to be stuck in my house for a long time too lol. I live in Chicago and Its like 25 degrees outside. I just cant go outside its just so fucking cold and I been living in Chicago my whole life too! Lol yea its suck (: so yea please review hehe! XD**

E/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yea, it's cold over here too, Diamond-chan :/ (do you mind if I call you that?) And please review! Remember: more reviews, faster updates. Right, Diamond-chan? :D So press da shiny green button! XD

**yeah sure! i like it! lol :D i'll try.. promise! XDD **

**Right here people!**

**v**


	6. Going To Be a Hell Of a Year

**hello lol. XD im so happy. i saw the new previews of Shugo Chara Chapter 48! yay! IKUTO! X3 I love you. lmao. i seriously cant wait. ummm yea here's Chapter 6. XD **

**I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 6

**~Amu's POV~**

Rima asked me to come over to her place a day before school started.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked into her room, which was huge. Did I forget to mention that Rima's family was rich? Well, now I did.

"I have a present from you," she said, smiling.

I groaned.

"Oh, suck it up!" she said.

"Fine," I gave in, forcing a smile. "What is it?" I questioned, trying to sound interested.

With that, she walked to her dresser, mumbling something incoherent under her breath and opened it. Now in her hand was a small brown bag. She skipped to her bed, and I followed.

"Here." She handed it to me. I hesitated before grabbing the brown bag. I opened the bag and revealed a small pink round circle. I finally opened it, revealing a small wheel with small green and white pills.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, throwing the birth control pills on the bed. Rima burst out laughing. I felt my face go hot.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I yelled. She was laughing so hard that she was crying.

I was about to leave, but she stopped me.

"Amu," she smiled, "it's better to be safe than sorry," she pointed out in an amused tone.

"What?" I was as pissed as fuck. "I am _not _planning to have sex again!" I was so angry that I started to cry. She immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just want you to be safe and not have to reject anything," she explained innocently.

I knew Rima meant well and what she said left me speechless. Of course, I didn't want to end up knocked up or reject anything. That's why I'm not planning to have sex again for a long time. Period.

"It's okay," I forgave her, wiping away my tears.

"Okay," she started, returning to her normal self. "But, I still want you to keep them." I was about to protest, but she interrupted me.

"But you don't have to take them, okay?"

"But what's the p—" she cut me off again.

"Just keep them, okay?" She didn't ask. She was now irritated.

"Grr…fine." I gave her a 'don't bite my head off' look. She relaxed and suddenly changed the subject. I'm glad she did.

"What's your schedule?" she asked.

"Um…I have English, Calculus, PE, lunch, study hall, Government and Physics." I used my fingers to count off the classes.

"Senior and _honor_ classes? Ha, figures," she huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Only _three_ senior classes," I pointed out. She snorted. "You?"

"About the same. We have lunch and Government together." She smiled.

"Great," I rolled my eyes playfully. Rima gave me a hard glare.

"Well…" She was still glaring. "I gotta go." I swear her glares can burn a hole through me. "Tomorrow's school," I reminded in a disgusted tone.

"Don't worry, Amu, everything will be ok." She smirked evilly which freaked me out.

"Yeah, whatever." I grabbed the brown bag with the—_my_ pills and quickly left.

_Yeah, I hope. _

Last night was the longest of them all. I stared at the clock. It read 6:50 A.M. School starts at 8 o'clock. **(A/N: I don't know if you guys started at that time but I do. Lol )**

I crawled out of bed and walked to my closet. I put on my usual ripped black jeans with a punk belt. I threw on the new black shirt I bought from Rima's shopping trip. I added a black Aéropostale® hoodie with silver stripes and the word 'AERO' and numbers '87' were printed on itthat Rima bought for me. I put my pink hair in a nice high half ponytail with my bangs over my eyes. I applied some dark makeup around my honey golden eyes. I looked at the clock again.7:20 A.M.

I decided to call Rima. I flipped my phone open and dialed Rima's number.

She answered at the second ring. "Hello?"

"Rima?" I breathed.

"_Yeah?" _

"Are you ready?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"_Almost,"_ she replied.

"Well, I'll see you there, then," I dully responded.

"'_Kay."_ I hung up after that. I snatched my black backpack from the floorand headed down the stairs. I strolled toward the kitchen to say my goodbyes.

"Bye, Mom," I said. My mother was cooking breakfast. My little sister was already seated at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." My mother sighed.

When I reach the so-called "school"**, (A/N: it's kind of funny that she hates school but is a good student lol weird ._.) **I put on my hood and watched my feet as I walked through the halls, making a turn at the C hall. I can feel people staring, but I just ignored it.

When I reached my first period class, English, I quickly took a seat next to the window. Class didn't start for another ten minutes. I took out my iPod from my sweater pocket and started to scroll though the songs until I stopped at my current favorite band, Flyleaf. **(A/N:I don't own but I love them. lol XD)** I pressed play and cranked up the volume. Slowly, music blasted into my ears. Students started to enter the class room one by one, all of them unrecognizable. Thank god for that.

Class started when the teacher walked in.

"'Morning, class," he greeted.

Someone abruptly opened the door and stepped in. I froze when I saw who it was. Shit.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, emotionlessly.

I could hear the girls whisper, obviously saying how hot he is. He smirked. Great.

"Whatever," the teacher said, clearly annoyed. "Take a seat…there." He pointed at the empty seat beside me. Fuck my life.

I looked down at my hands, my hood still hiding my hair.

"Hey." I heard Ikuto call out beside me, but I just ignored it.

He started poking my arm. I turned to glare at him—the glare I usually give people so they'll leave me alone. But he didn't even flinch. His smirk widened, which scared me. Usually, people are afraid of my glares. It was like he saw right though my act. I hurriedly looked down at my hands again. My face burned.

"Aw, is Goth girl blushing 'cause of me?" He laughed.

_This is going to be one hell of a year._

[[~*~]]

* * *

_Previews next chapter (each sentences is in different parts of the chapter XD):_

_"Where do you think you're go?"_

_"Amu? Huh? that's your name?"_

_"'I-Ikuto?' I flinched."_

_yup XD amuto in the next chapter. LMAO X3_

* * *

**Hmm done. (: I hope you liked it and if this answered some of your questions.**

**Lol about the BCP XD that going to be important in the future,.. Not like that, perverts and if you're confused of the small scene bewteen Rima and Amu in the beginning. Just ask me. I'll be happy to answered your questions. :D and oh, do you think Amu a bit OOC? :/ well I dunno. Umm I'll work on it cause I still want amu to have that cool personally but add a little more of a rebellious and dark twist you know but also still have that shy and stubborn in her. (: **

**and hmm nothing much else to say today I guess. (: well i hope you guys have awesome plans for winter break.. 'cause I dont. LMAO XD JK. **

E/N: I am a complete failure D: This chapter was done two-three days ago but I forgot to check my mail DX stupid school :/ so the update was delayed DDDDD: sorry! And I hoped you all liked this chapter and support this story by reviewing, favoriting, etc. Happy Holidays! :D

**its okay Natsuya! X3 Yea please review~! the more reviews, the faster updates XD and also happy holidays! :)**

**V**


	7. Not what you expected

**Ummm i was bored, so i decided to update early lol. XDD umm now i want to thank all of you guys for the nice reviews. XDD you guys are awesome! I swear! LOL X33 and yea i promised you Amuto soo.. lol here's Chapter 7!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara. XDD**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 7

**~Amu's POV~**

When I thought life couldn't get any worse, it just did.

It turned out Ikuto had every class with me. Yes, _every_ class. People might say it's destiny, but I say God just wanted to give me pure hell.

Damn Ikuto for being smart. We were the only junior students in the senior classes.

I was walking toward lunch when someone suddenly snatched my wrist. I quickly shifted around to see who it was. It was Ikuto, glancing down at me. I quickly jerked away from his grip. He laughed.

I started to walk again, but he blocked my way. We were both now alone in the corridors.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned, smirking. His pale navy blue eyes were glowing with amusement. I couldn't help but turn scarlet. Luckily, he wasn't close enough to see the redness in my cheeks. I just stood there, refusing to say a word to him.

I tried to duck under his arm, but he prevented my escape by wrapping his arms around my waist which scared the crap out of me. He clamped his hand over my mouth before I could cry out for help. Fortunately, Rima was close by.

"Amu!" Rima called, running towards Ikuto and me. She shoved him, causing him to unwrap his arms. I collapsed on my knees with Rima now embracing me. I was panting hard, tears streaming down my face.

"What the hell's your problem?" Rima exclaimed, but he just walked away.

**~Ikuto's POV~ **

_'What the hell's your problem?' _Her outburst repeated in my head over and over again.

_'What the hell _is_ my problem?'_ I asked myself. The girl's expression was still vivid in my head. I had made her cry.

I strolled casually to the lunch room, catching a glimpse of Goth girl and Blondie seated at a table together. Blondie was glaring my way. I could see the hatred in her eyes.

I sighed. I wanted to apologize, but I didn't have the guts to face her friend first. Maybe I'll apologize when she's alone.

Next period was study hall. When I entered the classroom, Goth girl was already in her seat. Beside her was an empty desk. Perfect.

I made my way towards her, but she completely ignored my presence. I settled in my seat beside her. Her hood still shielded her head. Her face was still a bit of a secret to me. She was reading a thick book but I couldn't make out the title.

"Yo," I whispered, but she acted like she didn't even hear me. She was completely engrossed in the book.

I sighed. What did Blondie call her? …Amu?

"Amu?" She flinched, causing me to smirk from ear to ear. Perfect.

"Amu, huh? That's your name?" I asked, grinning.

She didn't respond.

That period continued like this. She would read and I would try to talk to her. The bell rung and everyone raced to the door including Amu.

Damn.

The rest of the week was the same. Goth girl—I mean, _Amu—_ignored me but I still tried to strike a conversation with her. I don't know why I wanted to talk to her. She interested me. The way she blushed when she stared—no, _glared_—at me. She just looked funny to tease. Also, she helps me get my mind off of _her, _my Anonymous. I still haven't found her. I still have her bracelet in my pocket.

We were in study hall again. Amu was reading a different book—damn, she reads fast—but even though her eyes were on the book, they weren't moving. She looked like she was deep in her thoughts.

The bell rung and everyone started heading out the door, but Amu stayed in her seat, still lost in thought. I watched her.

After a while, her eyes came back to focus. She glanced around the room, confused. She noticed me staring at her. I could see the blush forming under her hood.

She tossed her books into her backpack and rushed for the door, but she wasn't fast enough. I blocked her exit.

She didn't look at me, her hood hiding her face. I leaned closer to her face to get a better look, but she abruptly looked up, gazing into my eyes. I recoiled. I have never been this close to her face before.

Her irises were a beautiful, golden color, making me melt inside. She had a pale, fair complexion with a light tint of pink on her cheeks. Inside her hood, I saw pink. So she had pink hair. She seemed to be studying my face. Her eyes gleamed.

A lock of pink hair was out of place, covering half of her left eye. I brought my right hand to her face, gently stroking her left cheek before placing the lock of hair back behind her ear. Her breath hitched at my touch. Immediately, my lips curved up into a smirk.

I bent even more closely, my forehead just inches away from hers, making her cheeks turn redder.

"I-Ikuto." I cringed at the sound of her voice. It was the first time I heard her speak. I found myself glad that it was my name.

"Yes?" I whispered, hoping to hear her voice again. Her blush brightened even further.

I didn't know what happened next because a knock on the door interrupted us. Amu's eyes peered down at her feet. Her breathing returned back to normal.

"Ikuto, c-can you m-move?" she stuttered, making me smirk again. This girl gets more and more interesting. I nodded, opening the door for her and she rushed out of there.

**~Amu's POV~**

My heart still pounded against my chest while I darted out of there, leaving Ikuto behind. My whole face flushed. The lights in the halls were off, confirming the fact that I was late.

What just happened replayed in my head. What would have happened if we weren't interrupted? I tried to push the thoughts aside. I finally reached my next class, Government. With my hood up, I opened the door.

"You're late," the teacher mumbled. I made no comment, silently walking to my desk. Moments later, Ikuto showed up, eying me. I stiffened at his gaze.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Tsukiyomi. What a coincidence the top two students in this class _both_ show up late today, hmm?" She raised an eyebrow, looking suspicious.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I—_we,_" he corrected. "got held back."

The teacher sighed, letting it go. "Okay, just don't let this happen again."

"Yes ma'am," he said politely, which made me want to gag. He started toward his assigned seat beside me. My eyes wondered to my empty hands. I swear I could feel him continuing to smirk at me.

I could hear murmurs from the class. I bet they were wondering why Ikuto and I were late. I turn around to glare at Rima, who was on the other side of my desk. She also had a questionable look on her face. She tilted her head to the side, jerking her chin up, obviously asking what had happened. I just mouthed 'tell you later' and she nodded in response.

For the rest of the day, I strived to avoid Ikuto, which was pretty hard. He's in my every damn class for crying out loud!

But what surprised me was that he was also avoiding me. I felt relieved at that. I told Rima what happened after study hall. She didn't seem shocked or pleased. After that, Rima was very protective of me. I felt so weak.

"So, Amu, what are you going to do about Ikuto?" she asked. We were at my locker after school. I swiftly shut my locker closed.

"Hmm…the only thing I can do is fail every class, forcing them to drop me out of the senior classes, and then I'll never have to see him again," I explained, smiling. I was quite proud of my plan, but Rima on the other hand, did not seem quite pleased. She just smacked her forehead with her palm.

"You're pathetic," she mumbled, shaking her head.

Well, I thought it was a good plan.

I stood at my locker the next day. It was the last day of the week, the weekend finally coming. I could feel myself fill with joy. I couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole.

I continued to go through my belongings when somebody bumped into me, causing me to drop my books. I groaned. Stupid, insolent bastards.

I dropped down on one knee and reached for my fat physics book, but someone beat me to it. I peered up, my honey eyes meeting the gaze of the one and only Ikuto. He stared back, his blue eyes flickering with a grin on his lips. I felt the heat in my cheeks return and his grin became wider. I placed my hands on the dirty floor, trying to make myself stand. I found myself completely absorbed in his eyes. With a shaky hand, I grabbed the physics book out of his hand and he started to collect the rest of my books. He offered them to me. I took them, tossing them into the locker.

He continued to watch me, a smirk evident on his face. I completely lost my nerves.

"What?" I huffed, now standing. He said nothing, just pursing his lips.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked, annoyed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. I didn't even blink.

I rolled my eyes. "Is _the_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi apologizing to _me_?" I said in a sarcastic tone, placing a hand over my heart.

He chortled. "Now what happened to that quiet and innocent girl I met?"

I laughed with no trace of humor. "She's long gone and now _this_ bitch came." I pointed at myself.

"Wow, such big words for a little girl." He was starting to irk me.

"Okay, first of all, I am not a little girl, you pervert. And—"

"Pervert," he repeated, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, _pervert_. And second, I do not accept your apology." I slammed my locker shut, leaving him entirely amused.

A weekend was actually what I needed.

[[~*~]]

* * *

**I hope that this makes up for the lack of amuto in the other chapters lol XD Umm lol I being thinking.. that do you guys think I should change the title lol I was think of maybe Anonymous Love lol or should I just keep it the same because I named it Anonymous cause of the song and I kind of named Ikuto's secret girl Anonymous if you didn't notice lol and then again Anonymous Love makes sense... I dunno I'm stuck. :/ tell me. **_**Anonymous Love**_** or just **_**Anonymous**_**.. **

**well I hope you guys like this chapter.. and now I have to write chapter 8 lol sorry I had a writer's block after writing this chapter in my notebook.(yes I write in a notebook sometimes, I know i'm a tree killer :O lol) but don't worry I have the whole story planned out...in my head lol. okie dokie then? And..**

E/N: This was actually longer than the other ones :D Good job! XD Hahaha. I think it should be just Anonymous. It's more mysterious ;D And oh my god, you are a tree killer D: USE THE COMPUTER! XD Go green! xD And people, please go and review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;D I know there will be _much_ more Amuto moments. Right, Diamond-chan? *wink wink* XD

**yup, very soon! LOL XDD and Merry Christmas! ^-^**

**please review, review and review! XDD lol cause it really makes me happy and makes me want to write. XDDD i think i accept anonymous reviews now.**

**sooo review! X3 **


	8. Truth

**^.^ I'm back, again. lol :P**

**Okay, First of all.... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! XDDD LOL 2010 BABY! :PP**

**Thank you for the reviews! ;D You guys are seriously the awesomeness people in the fucking world! lol :P I swear. lol okay also I going to start putting quotes or lyrics in the beginning of the chapters. **

**Why? you might ask, cause I fucking feel like it. :P JK umm cause each quote or lyrics will have a special meaning for the chapters but in this chapter I don't really think it does :D I like the quote okay! XPP lol**

**Yea umm I do not own Shugo Chara blah blah blah. lol XP**

**Enjoy! ;3**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 8

"_The truth is, nothing is guaranteed... so don't be afraid. be alive."_

**~Amu's POV~**

Homecoming Week.

"Who the hell made up Homecoming Week? 'Cause it's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my life," I said, as I watched a student put up posters saying 'Show Your School Spirit' or 'Homecoming Week, It's School Spirit.' I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it must not be all that stupid since the school's doing it," Rima reasoned. She sat on the floor in front of her locker as I sat beside her. The student continued to put up a poster which caught my attention. The Homecoming Dance.

"Well, it's stupid, and Homecoming Dance? Really?" I snorted. Rima didn't respond.

Every year the school has a theme for the Dance. This year's theme is a mask ball. Yup, girls have to come in puffy dresses, and boys are dressed in tuxedos and silly masks. Who came up with these silly things?

I turned to face Rima. She was biting her lower lip, distracted. I waved a hand in front of her face. She then blinked, turning her head toward me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, stupid," Rima mumbled. She then went back into her own little world as I just sat there.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"So are you going to the Homecoming Dance?" Kukai asked me, as we walked down the hallways.

"Nah," I simply answer. Kukai smiled brightly. He crossed his arms behind his head, looking ahead as we walked. His face was calm and collected.

"Are you still looking for that girl?" he suddenly asked. I quickly shot him a glare. My sister ended up telling him everything.

"Hmm, actually yes, I still am," I reply, feeling my eyes narrow. His smile became even more brighter.

"Well, you'll never know what can appear at the dance tonight," he optimistically said, expressing his words in a loud tone, obviously wanting me to hear. I stared at him through tapered slits. He has a point there.

"Guess what? I'm going to the dance," I announced, making him smile again. He was about to say something else, but somebody interrupted him.

"Kukai!" someone called. We both turn to see who it was. It was my little sister, Utau. Her long, blonde hair flowed with the wind as she dashed toward us.

"Kukai," she breathed, but then she noticed me. "Hey, Ikuto," she quickly greeted. I just smiled back. She turned back to Kukai.

"Um, I need y-you to help me with s-something," she stuttered. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. Without waiting for an answer, she gripped his wrist and pulled him away, causing him to smirk.

"See you at the dance," he yelled as he was pulled away.

The Dance.

Hope continued to fill up in my heart. I was determined to find her.

Tonight, I _will_ find you.

**~Amu's POV~ (lol sorry last change of POV. Promise. ^-^ )**

In every Homecoming Week, there was a Homecoming Assembly, which was being held in the main gym.

My sixth period class entered the hot gym as the school's band played at the front of the gym, the cheerleaders dancing in the middle. Our teacher pointed at our benches, which was located at the left side of the gym, the benches closest to the front. I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling me down on a bench. Rima was sitting quietly beside me. She then let go of my hand. She had a bored expression on her face. I guess she doesn't like school assemblies either.

Other classes began to take their own seats. We were waiting patiently, when someone kicked me from behind. I just ignored it but the kicking continued. Now annoyed, I turn around and the foot made contact with my stomach.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed, finding that the foot belonged to Ikuto. He was sitting a step above me.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized with a smirk, clearly not meaning it. Beside him was a brown-haired boy with large emerald eyes. Plastered on his face was a goofy smile.

"Hey, Goth girl." He flashed me a grin, causing me to blush. This action earned him a punch from Ikuto.

"Hey, only I can make her blush. She's _mine_," he told him, smirking. The boy just laughed.

"P-Pervert, I'm not yours!" I argued. People started to watch us and some were even laughing.

"Yet." He leaned in, making me jerk back.

"Aw, Amu, you know you want me," he teased. I was about to disagree again, when I heard a familiar laugh.

"Rima!" I shouted, surprised to see that Rima was laughing at this. Her lips were pressed together, trying to suppress a smile, but then she burst into another fit of laughter.

"What?" she asked, between her laughs. Ikuto and his green-eyed friend were also laughing. Without warning, two arms snaked around my waist, hauling me up and into a well built chest. Ikuto's chest. This quickly grabbed attention from all around. My whole face turned bright red as I felt him chuckle.

"Mmm, you smell like strawberries," he whispered into my ear, and then he licked me.

My eyes widened as he slowly licked my cheek. This earned gasps and laughter from my classmates. I struggled away from his embrace, completely stunned at the moment.

"You, you—" I managed, trying to hold back my anger.

"You what?" he mocked. This pissed me off so much.

"Pervert!" I yelled, losing every control of myself. My hand rose and came back down, slapping him right across the face. Hard. This turn of events instantly caught the whole gym's attention. Without responding to the calls of my name, I hurriedly got out of my seat and raced out the gym.

"Okay, everybody, settle down," a teacher said into a microphone. I pushed the gym doors open.

[[~*~]]

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The tapping persisted. I closed my eyes, attempting to ignore the irritating noise. I was in hell at the moment, I swear. I was ready to blow at any given time.

At the moment, Ikuto and I are in the detention room.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Will you stop that fu—?" I finally snapped because I couldn't bear Ikuto's tapping any longer, but before I could finish my sentence, I was cut off by the door opening, revealing our dean. He strolled in slowly, taking every step with no hurry. He peered at us carefully, a frown on his face. He finally walked in the space between Ikuto and me, placing one hand on my desk and the other on Ikuto's. A sigh escaped his lips. He hung his head, looking at the floor as he used our desks as support. Unexpectedly, his head turned to me, making me flinch. His face was blank, but his eyes were dimly soft. He sighed yet again.

"Miss Hinamori," he finally spoke.

"Amu," I corrected.

"Okay, Amu," he said. "Will you please care to explain to me why you slapped—" He then glanced at Ikuto. Ikuto's face did not change. His eyes were blank, but a bit narrow then usual. His cheek was slightly pinker from the slap I gave him. "Ikuto?" the dean continued. Ikuto just nodded. The dean then turned back to me, waiting for my answer.

I gnawed at my lower lip, then slow licking it, not sure if I should answer. I caught Ikuto staring and I stared back. His eyes were full with anxiety as he anticipated my answer. This was completely unlike him, worrying about something. I let out a sigh. I know I was going to regret this later.

"He," I looked down my hands, "He didn't do anything. I misunderstood," I lied. I couldn't believe I was covering up for him.

Under my eyelids, I took a peek at Ikuto. His blank expression changed to pure shock. I quickly looked down again.

"I'm sorry if this accident caused any trouble. I just jumped to conclusions," I continued to lie. The dean signed. He believed my lie.

"Well, Amu, you are suspended," he bluntly stated, with no sympathy. I sighed. Oh, well. It's not like it couldn't get any worse.

"O-Okay," was all I whispered.

"No." Ikuto suddenly spoke. "She's lying." My eyes widened. What is this idiot doing?

He went on. "I was teasing her and I guess I went a little too far."

The dean spoke again. "Well, that changes everything." He ran his hand over his tired face.

"Since you two are the top two students of this_ school_," he paused,"and this is the first time you two got in any trouble, I will let you two off on a warning." I was relieved. My lips curved into a small smile.

_Sweet relief._

"But, you both have detention today," he added.

I frowned.

_Bitch. _

I didn't dare object. That would be pulling my luck. So I decided to suck it up.

Ikuto didn't argue either. He just nodded. The dean quickly glanced up at the clock on the wall. In five minutes, school was over. He started toward the door. His hand gripped the doorknob, twisting it open.

"I'll be back around 4:00. I trust you two to be alone. So don't mess it up," he warned.

"Yes, sir," Ikuto answered, but I said nothing.

"Okay, then," he said, slowly closing the door behind him. He got one last glare at us before finally closing the door.

"Ass," Ikuto and I muttered together as the door clicked shut. Ikuto chuckled.

An awkward silence filled the room. Ikuto and I just glared at each other through narrow slits. I literally wanted to burn a hole through him. That dumb pervert is the reason I'm stuck here.

Ikuto seemed uncomfortable. His mouth slightly opened to speak.

"Don't you dare say a word to me," I cut him off, my voice bitter.

"Well, then," he dramatized. I rolled my eyes, dropping my chin on my folded arms.

More silence. Ikuto started fidgeting in his seat. He abruptly stood up from his desk, ambling toward the open window in the room. He inspected outside, observing.

"Don't get any silly thoughts and try to escape by jumping out that window," I cautioned. My head suddenly lifted from my comfortable arms.

"On second thought, if you do that, I'll give you my farewell," I added, hoping in my head he did.

_Please God, for once listen to my prayers and let him make that stupid move._I prayed silently.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." He looked away from the window. I pouted.

_You never listen, doYou? _

He went back to his assigned desk in front of me. He gazed at me, a smirk upon his lips.

"What, pervert?" I asked. I hated when he smirked like that.

"Want to play a game?" My cheeks immediately turned red.

He started to laugh. That didn't help at all. I quickly averted my eyes away from him.

"Not like that and you call _me_ the pervert." He continued to laugh.

"Explain the game before I sock your face," I threatened. "You're not actually on my good side right now." He was _far_ from my good side.

"Okay, okay." He grinned, running his hand though his azure hair.

"Hmm, okay, the game is called Questions. Ever heard of it?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Really? Okay, its basically just asking questions to each other and answering them truthfully," he elucidated.

"Like Truth or Dare?"

"Not exactly. There's no dare. But we can play that if you want to." His trademark smirk just grew bigger.

"No. Truth is fine," I lied. I really didn't want him to know everything about me. "But, wait, how do you win?"

"If you pass a question, you lose," Ikuto stated.

"That's it?" That's lame.

"Do you want to play or not?" he retorted.

"Fine. So the game's name is Truth?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it."

"Fine," I said

"Okay," he confirmed. "I'll go first." His pointer finger drummed against his chin, contemplating his first question. I began to feel nervous as I waited for his question.

"What's your favorite color?" he finally inquired. I arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Wow. Okay, um, pink," I answered. Laughter filled the air.

"You like pink? Ha." He chuckled. I sent him a cold glare.

"Shut up, asshole," I said. "Okay, now it's my turn." I pursed my lips as I thought. I decided to ask a question that didn't avoid his personal life. "Who was that boy sitting beside you at the assembly?"

"Kukai," he replied. "Why? Interested?"

"No, I'm not." I smiled.

He was a bit thrown off by my smile. His face showed confusion.

"Okay, my turn—" I cut him off.

"Nope. You already used your question when you asked if I was interested in your friend." I smirked in triumph.

His eyes narrowed but then he returned my smirk. "Ah, smart girl. Okay, go ahead." I deliberated for a while.

"Are you happy with your life?" I asked softly. He blinked, his eyebrows arching together. I press my lips into a tight line. He took a while to answer.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" he paused. "I never really thought about that." He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sorry for asking," I muttered, my arms around my face as I laid my head down.

He smiled, making my stomach flip, heat growing in my cheeks.

"You're an odd girl, aren't you?" he asked as I smirked.

"Don't answer that," he told me. I frowned. Great, he's going to ask a question.

I sighed. "Okay, go ahead."

He asked the question right away. "Why do you always wear a hood?" He pointed at my head. My hood was up like always.

I sighed. I had a feeling he was going to ask that question sooner or later. I placed both of my hands on my hood, slowly removing my shield, and letting Ikuto see me defenseless. I was letting my guard down right now.

His eyes scanned my face carefully. His mouth was slightly parted.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, hoping it did. He shook his head.

I sighed, but I didn't look at him. "Well, I-I think I'm more protected with it on. It's m-my way of hiding from o-others who could never understand me," I clarified, my heart racing at each word I said.

I half expected Ikuto to laugh at my reason. I shut my eyes tightly.

His laugh never came.

I opened my eyes, seeing him smile at me.

"You don't have to hide from everyone." he said. My stomach twisted. I quickly hid my face inside my arms, not allowing him to see the tears that were blurring my vision. The rest of detention was silent, my head resting in my arms the whole time. Ikuto didn't bother me again.

"Hey—" I heard him suddenly call out, but at the same time, I heard the door open.

"Your time is up. You two can leave," the dean stated.

Detention was over.

I quickly got out of my seat. Not looking back at Ikuto, I darted out of there.

The first thing I did was head to my locker and race my way out of the school. I was two blocks away from my school when I heard someone shout.

"Hey, you!" the voice called. I slowly spun around to see who it was.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned down against the ground. It was none other than Ikuto and he was on top of me, a smirk playing across his lips.

"What the fuck, asshole? Get off of me!" I hollered. He continued to grin down at me. My cheeks grew hot.

"Nope. I'm not exactly done with you."

"What?" What is he talking about?

"You slapped me in front of the whole school," he reminded. The red mark I left him had disappeared, though.

"'Cause you freaking licked me!" I yelled again. He smirked.

His hands pinned my wrists, both at each side of my head. His knees were in between my legs, so I couldn't kick my way out of his hold.

"Let go, fugly!" I vociferated, twisting around, struggling to break his grasp.

"Fugly?" He raised an eyebrow at the word.

"Yes, fugly, it means fucking ugly! Now, let. Go!" I screeched at the top on my lungs. He winced.

"Dammit," he muttered. He rolled away from me, freeing me from his hold. I was now standing. I glared down at him. His hand was pressed to his ear. I think I made him deaf. Oh, well. I smirked to myself. But that disappeared when I saw what was around his wrist. My eyes widened as I gawked at the bracelet around his wrist. _My_ bracelet. He was wearing my bracelet. Upon noticing my intense gaze, he looked down himself. He then started to hide it with his sleeve.

"What's with the bracelet?" I asked, quickly regretting it.

"Why do you care?" he responded coldly. 'Cause it's my bracelet, idiot.

"I don't. Just asking," I lied.

"It's none of your business." He picked himself up and started walking away.

I watched him walk away but I couldn't let the question go.

"That's my question." He stopped walking. "That's my question to you. It was my turn to ask the question. Remember?" I admonished.

I heard him chuckle. He swiveled around, his eyes were glittering with amusement. He then sauntered towards me.

"You are seriously one hell of a girl." He smirked, stopping in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

In front of me dangled the bracelet, which was around his pointer finger. He sighed, looking at it then at me.

"Let's just say I had an interesting night with someone and well, this," he clenched the bracelet, "is the only thing I have of her," he finished sadly. My heart pounded hard against my chest.

"W-What do you s-still have? It's not l-like she was special to you," I said. "Right?" I quickly added.

His lips were sealed in a tight line.

"Sorry. It's just, y-you said you just spend one night with someone and—" He halted my sentence.

"That I can't fall in love with someone just because I spent one night with her? Is that what you're trying to say?" he finished. That was one great slap in the face.

Wait, did he just say... Not only did he still remember _that _but he said he _loves_ me—well, not _me_ but... My thoughts trailed on. I was in a state of shock. He was staring at me.

"Hmm…n-no—"

"Liar." He smirked, cutting me off once again.

I exhaled deeply. "It just sounds…well, impossible." He laughed.

"Well, see you around, I guess." He turned around, starting to walk again. "Oh, and thanks for, you know, not snitching on me." He smirked, glancing over his shoulder.

"You're not welcome." I glared back, remembering the incident at the assembly. He chuckled and then he vanished.

I started towards my house again. I opened the front door and entered the darkness of my house. I guess my parent weren't home yet, but it's was only 5:00. They should've been home already. Without turning on the lights, I trudged up the stairs and to my room. I reached my room and turned the doorknob. I stepped inside and I was about to turn on the lights when somebody pinned me down to the floor.

Again.

I felt a cold hand cover my mouth, hard.

"Don't move," a hushed voice whispered, my eyes growing wide.

[[~*~]]

* * *

**O_O lol weird cliffhanger I know..hey it was the only way to end this chapter and this chapter was so fucking long.! lol..well from me. .__.**

E/N: Yes, this chapter was long but great. ^-^ And Diamond-chan already finished this two days ago but I couldn't finish it until today DX Sorry I couldn't make it before the New Year… T.T But Happy New Year! :D I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and *gasp* Who do you think is the mystery man at the end? Even I don't know. Guess in your reviews~

**yea i want to know too :D lol well that will be till the next chapter ;P**

**and nothing much to said today. Umm..Please review.! lol seriously people review! lol ;P**


	9. Nothing and Everything

**O__o Well fuck me. Seriously! FUCK ME! OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN.... 27 DAYS! SHiT! FUCK ME! GAH! IM SOOOO SORRY!**

**OK let me explain ok..**

**School (duh.) stupid school! earlier this month final exams got me busy and I needed a pass them...which I didn't lol :/ and the week before finals I was studying to take my permit test to drive and.....I FUCKING PASS THAT SHiT! lol XDDDD...well ok, barely with a B O.O"... but still XP. and I also had this chapter half written 2 weeks ago but....**

**IT LOOKED LIKE COMPLETE SHIT!**

**soo I rewrote it.... and I was having a writer's block too. o.O" Gah! For some reason this chapter was a complete disaster to write! so sorry!**

**Anyway! XD enough of that and.... **

**OMG THANK YOU FOR THE 110 REVIEWS! XDDDDDDDD YAY! LOL idk why im so happy ^-^ but how cant i not be :DDD THANK YOUS TO:**

~PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, Sweetloxie, Myansk, PassionateHimitsu, KittyPrincessKirara, xXYoraXx, Allecatcakesz, Natsuya801923, vampire-fetish15 Patchworkgirl16, SailorDemyx49, Sapphire96 , AnimexFreakz 0.o, PapelDeCalcar, iipinkex3, HarunaNiwa073, laylagoddessofeverythinganime, XXConnieChiwaSanXX, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx, tamiiland, Snowiisan, i K a w a i i P a n d a 7, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, FireheartMatermind, JeZ-Amutolover110, 0000xxx000xxx, Nessz, shugochara123, ghs, Kiierah, Sheng te Tej, Tandokuno-Tenshi, Ana Hinakoto, Rosara1bunny, Yuki, Chaillot, lafoodoo, Amuto20174, amutoloveee, XxBloodyYukixX, WolfLoverLisa, Riuko, RimaxNagihiko1, Sandstripe, Hanami Kimori~ XD

**thanks you so much for the reviews! you guys are fucking awesome! ;P oh and if me miss you tell me please?..** **and another special thanks to...Natsuya! lol For being a awesome editor! XD you're the best! Lol** **and okay now finally for chapter 9! but first..**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! (Grr!) lol**

**Now Enjoy! X3**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 9

_"Enemy, familiar friend, my beginning and my end. __Broken truth, whispering lies and it hurts again. __It was nothing..."_

My body hit the ground with someone pinning me down, covering my mouth with an icy hand.

"Don't move," a hushed voice ordered. My eyes grew wide.

I could feel his hot breath going down my neck, making heat grow at the spot. It then found its way up my cheek. He chuckled when he felt my hand clench tightly against his chest while I mumbled incoherent words into his hand.

I continued to struggle from his hold, but he was strong. My eyes shut tightly when I felt the other hand trail down to my waist. To my discomfort, it proceeded to travel down to my hip, making my eyes open. Panicking, I started to pound my fists against his chest, but it was futile. My weak cries echoed throughout the dark and now suddenly cold room.

His hand still laid on my mouth as he lifted my body up as if I was as light as a feather, with his hand at my waist.

Pressure was applied to my back as I was now against the shut door of my bedroom. His hand covering my lips clamped down even harder and I was beginning to lose air.

Starting to feel lightheaded, I bit the hand and he finally released his hold. I gasped for air.

"Shit," the voice muttered in pain as he grabbed my wrists, pinning them to the door.

"Let go, you asshole!" I yelled, attempting to break from his hold.

He let out a low laugh. "You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" he asked, his darkened face only inches away from mine. My eyes widened when I finally recognized the mysterious boy's face.

"I-Ikuto!" I bellowed out breathlessly. Ikuto laughed.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, amused. He loosened his grip on my wrist, and then raised them above my head, gripping them once again, holding them in place.

"Why the hell are you in _my_ room?" I hissed furiously, ignoring his question. He laughed even harder. I felt his breath at my neck and could feel him inhaling my scent.

"L-Let go, Ikuto!" I twitched as his lips brushed my neck. I gasped in shock when he licked my skin.

"Ikuto, s-stop!" I pleaded. His lips curved into a smirk against my skin as he continued to kiss my neck.

"No," he refused tonelessly. My heart raced when his lips traveled to my ear, then back down to the base of my neck, continuing the pattern over and over again.

I was shaking violently from his touch and he—of course—noticed. Chuckling, he finally peered up at me from my neck, a smirk planted on his lips, and finally released my wrists.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded to know as I tried to conceal my blush.

Laughter filled the air as he snaked his arms around my waist, but I didn't allow him to. I pushed him away as my hand rose, and I attempted to strike him again, but he stopped my attack. Quickly, he tackled me to the floor, trapping me beneath him. My cheeks reddened as he gazed down at me.

His face met my neck again. My skin burned at the contact of his touch.

"That," he muttered against the nape of my neck, and continuing on to my chin, "was," His lips laid at the corner of mine. My hands shook tremendously, "my revenge." He lifted his head, an amused expression plastered across his face.

My eyes widened as I blushed like crazy. This idiot did this just to get revenge on me.

I tried to catch my breath while I glared at Ikuto. I continued to watch Ikuto, who was now standing and reaching over me, his fingers flicking the light switch on. The bright lights blinded me. Legs shaking, I picked myself up, my eyes slowly coming back to focus. When I could see clearly, I found Ikuto smirking.

He turned away nonchalantly and flopped down on my bed, his arms behind his head. His eyes were now on me.

"You," I began slowly, still trying to breathe normally.

"Me," Ikuto said, smirking. I sauntered towards him slowly.

"Are so..." I continued, my hands clenched. He watched intently with a smirk playing upon his lips, "dead!" Then I was on top of him. "You stupid prevented asshole!" I howled, smacking him repeatedly. He laughed at my outburst.

"Whoa, Amu, aren't _I_ suppose to be on top of _you_?" he questioned in a teasing tone. Instantly, I halted my actions. Completely embarrassed, I roll off of him, landing on the floor.

"Ow," I moaned in pain, rubbing my arm. I heard Ikuto laugh from above me. I gazed up, meeting his navy blue orbs. I scowled when he had a playful grin on.

"You should really lock the balcony door," he advised, still grinning. I started to stand up again, still feeling the pain in my arm.

"Well, sorry for not knowing that a perverted stalker will want to climb up my balcony, scare the living shit out of me, and then attack me to get revenge for slapping him!" I sarcastically said, my tone filled with anger.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't act like you didn't like my sudden attack." He smirked, peering up at my ceiling.

I didn't respond back, making him laugh at my silence.

"If that's all you came for," I suddenly spoke up, walking to my door, and sliding it open, "just leave." With my arms crossed, I stared at the ground.

I heard the bed shift, and then quiet footsteps strolled across the room, and gradually became loud until it stopped right in front of me just inches away.

I couldn't breathe.

I hate that effect he had on me. The stuttering, the blushing, the pounding in my chest. But I hate the feeling I get around him in my chest the most of all. And I was the only one who knew why.

_How could have I been so stupid?_

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I knew this feeling would disappear, right?

It was nothing. Nothing, absolutely nothing. It was nothing to me. It was nothing to h—it _wasn't _nothing to _him._ Or so _he_ says. No guarantees, though.

So that's why I'll never tell him the truth.

_Blood boiled in my veins, my heart racing abnormally, just ready to burst._

_The truth. Him and me. Nothing._

I barely noticed that something was touching my face. It was cool yet soft, and it felt nice on my burning cheeks. I ignored the thoughts that were going through my mind. I look up and then I saw blue.

Ikuto was smiling down at me.

_The truth._

How could I not blush? His smile was something different. Rare, but different.

He cupped my face gingerly, like I was breakable. In my heart, I was.

He chuckled quietly. His next words came out smoothly. "You know, it a shame that you always hide that pretty face." His finger stroked my eye.

He sighed, his features thoughtful. "I wonder how you look like without all that dark makeup." He said that more to himself.

I felt my hand tighten around the door knob.

"I-Is there another reason you're here?" My voice quivered.

He went on with a smile. "I have a question." I stare back, not paying attention.

_Him and me._

He took my silence as a sign to continue. "Why do you always treat me differently?"

"Huh?" I was perplexed. He sighed, looking away. I took this as a chance to breathe properly. He began again, not bothering to look back at me.

"You act different around me, like there's something behind your fake act," he stated.

"Ikuto," I couldn't help but like the feeling of saying his name. It felt natural.

No. I can't.

"How did you w-want me to treat y-you?" I queried. A smirk appeared on his lips.

He shrugged. Well, that sure helped.

I exhaled.

_Nothing._

I needed an escape. Anywhere away from him.

To my luck and relief, a faded noise rang downstairs. It was the familiar sound of a door bell.

I glanced at the waiting stairs and then back to Ikuto, who also heard the sound.

I turned away from him, skipping down the stairs, and then broke into a run to the front door. I pulled the door open, out of breath. On the other side of the door was Rima. She wore a bored expression. What a surprise.

"Rima. What are you—"

"Who is it, Amu?" Ikuto interrupted me, probably following me. He was right behind me.

I stiffened.

Crap. Not good.

Rima's uninterested expression changed, her eyebrows knitting together. She was astonished.

"Huh," she said, thoughtfully, "Cat boy and Goth girl. What an…interesting twist," Rima murmured.

"Cat Boy?" Ikuto repeated, seeming to be bothered by the name. Rima and I both ignored him.

"What are you here for, Rima?" I repeated my interrupted question. Rima rolled her eyes, and then eyed Ikuto, who was glaring back. It was quiet for a while.

"Amu," she began,"why is _he_ here?" Rima asked, her chin jerking towards Ikuto's direction. I blushed madly.

"Uhh..." Cold sweat ran down my brow.

Unexpectedly, a small smile slowly crept onto her lips. She's having fun with this. "Well…"

My cheeks grew more red when two arms snaked around my waist.

Ikuto.

His chin rested on my shoulder and he said, "Yeah, _Amu_, tell her why I'm here."

I felt shivers run down my back. Rima glared at me.

"N-Nothing like that! I s-swear!" I quickly explained, elbowing Ikuto in the stomach.

"Really?" Rima's eyebrows were now raised, still doubting me.

"Y-Yes!" I breathed out.

Ikuto laughed, making Rima glower at him. Ikuto wasn't exactly Rima's favorite person in the world.

"What?" Rima's expression suddenly hardened. Ikuto just grinned, shaking his head.

"Nothing, Princess," he spoke calmly.

"Damn right." Rima was picking a fight. I cleared my throat nervously. Both of them paid no heed and continued their little staring contest, but someone's phone interrupted their intense game. I looked around to find the source of the sound. It was Rima's phone.

She answered it with a dull expression. "Hello." Her voice matched her face.

Moments passed with peaceful silence but that changed when a bitter smile crept itself onto Rima lips, glancing at me from the corner of her eye when she finally spoke into the small cellphone.

"Sure, that's sounds…perfect. Around…?" Whoever was on the other line answered silently.

She entered the kitchen with the phone still on her ear, finishing the call in there.

"Well," Ikuto spoke, walking backwards to the front door, "I think I should—"

"Oh, no, you don't." I clutched his wrist before he could bolt out the door.

He groaned. He seemed anxious about something. He took a peek at the clock on the wall, worriedly.

"Seriously, I gotta go, later," he hurriedly said. I released his hand, letting him walk out the door.

Rima reappeared, her face lit up and a grin playing on her mouth.

"He left?" Rima asked, gazing around the room.

"Yeah," I replied, a hint of sadness in my voice. Wait, what?

I instantly try to shake that feeling off.

Rima didn't seem to notice the change of tone in my voice.

Then I remembered my still unanswered question. "Rima, why are you here?"

She shyly smiled, sitting herself down on the couch. "I was hoping you could do me a favor." She went on, sighing. "I need you to go to the Homecoming Dance," she bluntly requested.

"Hell no," I said simply, walking around the couch.

"Come on, Amu! Please?" Rima begged. It was almost pitiful.

"Why?" I asked, arching my eyebrows.

"Because someone asked me to go to the dance!" she exclaimed blissfully.

I couldn't help but become interested. "Really, who?"

"If I tell you, will you go?" she bargained. I folded my arms across my chest.

"No." I shook my head.

"Don't be lame. Please?"

"I'm not being lame. And why do I have to go?" I argued.

"Because it will be fun," she reasoned. I pretty much doubt that. But Rima did get asked to the dance and I don't want to ruin her date. I guess I just had to suck it up and be a good sport—but I'm not ready to give in just yet.

"Who asked you to the dance?"

Rima's face brightened. "Will you go, then?"

I nodded with a sigh. Rima rejoiced at my decision. "Now who?" I leaned in, waiting for her to spill the beans.

She blushed lightly. "N-Nagihiko," she stuttered. I smirked at her expression. I knew exactly who that was.

Rima didn't seem pleased. She scowled but that changed to a smirk, and looked at her cellphone on her lap. She abruptly grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking up the stairs.

"We are going to prepare you for the dance," she responded.

"Do you mean—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

"Oh, yes."

Oh, shit.

I had a feeling I was going to regret agreeing to this.

And how _right_ I was.

_"...yet, everything."_

[[~*~]]

* * *

_Chapter 10 Previews (well sorta lol XP): _

_I see you there, don't know where you came from_

_Unaware the stare from someone_

_Don't appear to care that I saw you._

_and I want you. what's your name?_

_cause I have to know it._

_(Lyrics by The Fray, 'Say When' and it's pretty obvious what this means...) _

* * *

**lol the quote in the beginning was sorta dark :PP whatever I'm a dark person.. so if this story don't end with a happy ending..blame my emo-ness.. lol i doubt i'll make this a happy ending.....**

**LMAO JK JK JK IM KIDDING~! XDDD I'm not that mean. :P but I will warn you that it might turn dark...maybe..most likely. T.T**

**Sorry again for not update fast enough, I promise to not take long like this time -.-" sorry but please bear with me! ill try my best!**

E/N: Midterms and projects DX Boohoo, they suck. That's why I was late in editing this (again). Whoever thinks school is putting too much work on you, raise your hand! *raises hand* Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^ Who thought it was a raper or a burglar or something else? XD By the way, the lyrics in the beginning is from the song "Nothing and Everything" by RED. I'm pretty sure that's where Diamond got it from XD Remember to ReViEw~! :D

**lol yup gah, they do suck. lol and the lyrics are from "Nothing and Everything" that song is dark..O_O.. lol XD and LMAO your guys guesses were hilarious but.. alot (everybody) guessed right.. lol XD and by the way, some might notices that I changed my penname lol XDD its now XxDiamondForeverxX beacuse..Diamonds are Forever! lol I'm lame I know. :P I'm a girl! of course I like diamonds! lol JK Diamond is my dog's name. he's so cute! yes **_**he's**_** a **_**he**_**!..I didn't name him! Grr! Leave me alone! lol XDDDD **

**and now please review! XD please? it always makes me want to write more and yea. It really helps me~!**

**Thank you for your patients!~ lol XD**

**Now Review! Por Favor! X3**


	10. Mask Expressions

**A/N: What up! What up! I'm backk!~ ;9 haha. wow, I was in a bad mood yesterday :/ I can't believe Shugo chara the anime is over! :O haha. I was planning on writing a long ass a/n about the ending but now.. I just dont care any more :/ but I was disappointed.. BUT! at least we still have the manga! ;) and if you want to know what I thought go to my homepage xP I wrote a long ass post lol I was pissed man o.o And also I heard rumors about a new season .. oh lord. T.T idunno :/ whatever, I'll consider it- if they do :)**

**But, now finally! T.T Chapter 10! Here it is! XDD Haha sorry about the long break =.=" i was .. doing .. things.. haha. yeahh~ I failed. =.=" but! i want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter a/n :) they were all lovely and supportive! thank you! :)**

**I own nothing (Just to make my life easier T.T)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_I had a feeling I was going to regret agreeing to this._

_And how right I was._

–

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 10

_"Because everything happens for a reason."_

–

Walking across the street, Ikuto hung his head. He watched his feet step forward while his mind was filled with endless thoughts, crowding his brain that it irritated him so much. He rubbed his forehead, and then proceeded to wipe his entire face, trying to remove the tense feeling that was going though him.

_'What the fuck?' _he thought, sliding his hands into his pockets, his eyes reopening. He looked up at the sky, which was a dim shaded pink that surrounded the half-lifted sun.

_Pink. _

He stopped a scowl by biting his lower lip, feeling his eyes narrow.

_Oh, screw this!_He shook his head. His eyes hurriedly glared at the ground, quickly avoiding the bright heavens that only reminded him of the feeling he was trying to discard at the moment. Finally with a sigh, Ikuto continued to walk, speeding up his pace.

For the rest of the way home, he did not dare look up at the sky again.

[[~*~]]

Upon reaching the front door of his house, Ikuto turned the knob of the front door, stepping in quietly, and then loudly slammed the door shut. He stopped, stood motionlessly behind the door while stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, silently waiting.

He pursed his lips. _5, 4, 3, 2—_

"IKUTO!"

_1._

"Where the hell has your dumb ass been at?"

Running down the stairs, Utau shouted at her older brother, who just causally removed his jacket, throwing it at her face and said, "Hello to you, too."

"Ikutooo~!" she complained, making a face at him. She threw his jacket dismissively to the floor.

"Ugh. I didn't come home just to hear you whine, okay?" Ikuto retorted, heating up in irritation.

"Roar," said Utau, hinting his mood. "What's up your ass?"

He chuckled darkly. His face hardened while he glared intensely at her. "My foot is gonna be up your ass, if you don't shut _up_."

"Okay, okay. What's your problem?" questioned Utau. A faded smile couldn't help but be in place. She found her brother's exasperation amusing. Roughly pushing pass her, Ikuto sat himself down on the sofa, his voice clear of apathy.

"Right now, you," he answered, twisting the truth.

"And before me?" Utau quickly caught up. He groaned, completely annoyed.

Utau wound her way around the couch, sitting herself beside him, and started poking him but he simply ignored her. Moments later, she finally gave up, turning away causally with a frown upon her lips.

"Well, you obviously don't want to talk and I'm not going to force anything out of you," she calmly told him, but deep inside, she was hurt by his coldness, though stubbornly refused to show it.

"Good," replied Ikuto, relieved. Utau continued to watch him with a frown, sensing his mood wasn't the normal I'm-pissed-leave-me-the-hell-alone kind of response. It seemed to be a bit…off. Timidly, she leaned forward until her forehead soon made contact with Ikuto's shoulder. To her surprise, he didn't push her away like the many times he did before, especially in this mood. A sigh escaped her lips in relief, while her face continued to bury deeper against his shoulder, his scent filling her nostrils. Ikuto still made no motion to push her away.

"Mom called," she suddenly muttered, quietly against his shoulder.

"Hmm," was all that came out of him. He gazed up at the white ceiling, thinking, '_And I care?'_

It was as if she read his mind. "I know you don't care but..." Her voice faded at the next part. "We should—"

"No," he interrupted, his voice cold as ice, causing Utau to bite her lip at the bitterness of his tone. She quickly straightened herself, moving away from him. Her eyes started to burn and her vision became blurry. She was in thoughtful silence.

_Why does everything have to change?_

She remembered the time when she and her brother were close, when it was only the two of them, side by side. Until everything changed, for the good and the bad. Their relationship grew awkward and apart. He had been very distant and uninterested in anything. It just made Utau mad and sad, knowing he was hiding something…his feelings.

She wanted to change that.

"Well," she said, grimly, her face turning to glare at Ikuto, who was facing the opposite way, avoiding eye contact. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

_'Why?' _she inquired, _'why is he always like this?' _Her mind was blowing up in wonder, feeling her fingers clutched into tight fists. A shaky sigh left her lips.

Without any warning, Ikuto stood up. Utau also jumped up, meeting his gaze. She stood immobile, her fiery violet eyes boring in his sapphire ones.

"Utau," he spoke, his voice showing no emotion. They stood in silence for a moment.

The first to speak was Utau, her voice thick with sadness. "I've been thinking and I've decided that…" Her eyes were downcast, tears welling up in her eyes but she quickly shook her head.

_Let go._

_'It's the only way.' _She convinced to herself. With tears in her eyes, her head held high, her voice echoed throughout the room with a loud clear tone.

"I'm going back home."

[[~*~]]

_I hate this... Argh!_

Amu shook her head violently, trying to shake away the wandering thoughts in her head. She had never been so spaced out in her life—it was somewhat painful, being eaten away by her thoughts, slowly taking her more—

"Amu!" someone called, snapping at her.

Startled, she peered around her empty living room in bewilderment, finding a petite girl staring up at her, looking bored.

The girl was covered head to toe in a gorgeous royal gold gown with slashed sleeves. It was tight at the waist, becoming loose as it proceeded down to floor length, flowing widely. She had a headband with a little golden bow, matching nicely with her long blond hair. Upon her face, a golden designed mask covered the top half of her features, shining in the dimmed light. Underneath it, dark amber color orbs stared intently at the pink headed girl who stood before her.

Amu finally sighed. "Rima."

"What took you so long?" asked Rima, her eyes also questioning.

"Hmm, it took me a while to put it on," said Amu, pointing at the gown which was beneath a black cloak.

"And a cloak?" questioned Rima, arching her eyebrow. Amu smiled in guilt.

"It's cold out," she reasoned. Rima rolled her eyes from under her mask, her head bobbing to the side. But she then nodded.

"Hmm…oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, alarming Amu, who stared at her. Unaware of the puzzled expression given by Amu, Rima reached into her hand bag, pulling out a white mask. Amu stared at it, noticing its designs: pink and sliver glitter shined in the light, forming the difficult design. Diamonds stones framed the whole mask, while pink little rocks created a prefect shaped heart on the corner of the right eye. It was simple, but the most exquisite accessory Amu had ever seen. Rima handed it to her.

Amu continued to stare, slightly dazed. "Huh?" Rima's eyes cleared. She urged the object to her once again. Amu was unsure for some reason, but took it anyways. She stared at the fragile looking mask in her hand.

"It's real diamonds," said Rima, her tone so nonchalant that Amu stumbled. She reached forward and barely caught the _expensive _mask in the air. She sighed in relief. Rima's expression did not change.

She glanced at her phone to know the time. She smiled. Next thing they both heard was a faded beep that came from outside. Bright lights streamed in through the window. A black car was parked outside the driveway, waiting.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Rima, grasping Amu's hand. Both hurried towards the door. Amu smiled, rolling her eyes. Rima was excited and deep down inside, Amu was too.

[[~*~]]

_I've decided that... I'm going back home._

"What's troubling you?"

He chuckled bitterly.

_Why?_

Loud noises could be heard inside the room, voices laughing and talking, bodies dancing to the music. A blue headed boy stood against the wall, grinning faintly. He did not turn or reply to the questioning voice; he had no obligation to. He just stood there like a perfect statue with his deep azure eyes narrowed, which were beneath a black mask. His expression was dull and uninterested. He stood tall at the height of 5'11" _(A/N: that's actually he's real height haha, at first I just guess but then I looked it up and I was right! Haha :P), _overflowing in black, a cross necklace dangling from his neck.

What a mystery he was.

Beside him was a red headed boy, who was only a few inches shorter than him. His expression was also disguised under a mask but the green eyes glowed with curiosity. He suddenly grinned widely.

The russet-haired teen spoke firmly, "You know," He leaned back against the wall, "a mask can't always hide your true feelings." He gazed toward the lifeless boy, watching for the any change in his face. His lips did not even twist in bitter humor. But he continued with a determine grin. "A mask will only be a faint expression…the eyes can tell a lot…" Still nothing. He suddenly became serious, his eyes gleamed intently. "…but you, I have to say, is unreadable."

This suddenly awoke the rigid boy, his dull eyes coming to life. He chuckled again, although shortly.

"And you're stupid," he finally replied, vexation coloring his tone. The emerald-eyed boy, turned back swiftly.

"Am I?" he challenged, his grin returning, opened the door and then disappearing in the crowd, leaving the blue-haired male deep in his thoughts.

_For your sake…_

[[~*~]]

"_I'll be right back~!_" Amu mimicked in an irritated tone, her hands on her hips. "Stupid Rima," she huffed.

Amu was inside the school's gym, finally at the Homecoming Dance. Everything was going well...

Until Rima ditched her for her date. '_Very kind of you, Rima.' _

Annoyed of the situation, she decided to blow off some steam by walking around the edges of the gym's floor, like an endless maze, engrossed in her thoughts. Unaware of anything, she paced slowly, enjoying the quietness in her thoughts. However, she was too busy to see someone was in her way, making her bump into him/her hard, so hard that she was pushed back and lost her balance, but someone caught her hand in time.

"I'm sor—" she quickly tried to apologize, but stopped mid-sentence when she finally saw who she bumped into, her eyes widening.

A boy in black with an expressionless mask, his lips slightly parted, met her gaze in astonishment. He couldn't stop himself from feeling surprised at what stood in front of him. The girl was different from the other girls in here. She was dazzling and so angelic that she could've came straight from heaven. Her white gown stood out quickly, like she was hoping for attraction, but what caught his eyes were her orbs beneath the mask, sweet honey pools melting him.

"Sorry," Amu finished, dazed. Her cheeks flamed as she stared into an azure summer day sky and never planned to look away. His hand was still gripping hers; it felt warm and soft. The blue-eyed boy opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted.

"It's been a while," said a female voice. Both were brought back to reality, unwillingly tearing their stare.

"Ikuto."

Amu's eyes widened.

Standing behind them with her chin held high was Saaya. Her ruby red dress and hair flowed as she stepped toward them.

"Saaya," Ikuto blankly stated, slowly unwrapping his fingers from Amu's hand. He stepped toward her as well.

She smirked. "I see you found something else to fuck with," she said harshly. Ikuto felt his hand ball up into a fist. She was the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"That has nothing to do with you, Saaya, and that's far behind me," Ikuto snapped, distaste in his voice.

She laughed, grinning wickedly. "Oh, really? So Ikuto let go of his ways, the badass player who was crushed and mortified during his break up and—"

"What do you want?" he intervened. She laughed once again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Her grin went up even further. She stepped closer to him, too close for comfort. "You."

This time, Ikuto was the one to laugh. "What happened to your blond prince?" he harshly taunted. Saaya rolled her eyes, her grin still intact.

"He got boring." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He swiftly pushed her away. She smirked.

"Aw, didn't Ikuto miss me?" she fake pouted. Ikuto shook his head, now annoyed.

"Listen, Saaya," Ikuto started. "I hope you're not thinking that we will ever be something again, because it's over. Done. No _more_." He was losing his cool. She took this as an advantage.

"Oh, so now what? Going to fuck around with that _trash_? I really doubt you're done with that, knowing you and all," she backfired. Ikuto's eyes turned to slits.

He clutched her hand. She smirked at the contact. "Don't put her in this. I don't even know her."

"So typical of you," she sang.

Ikuto was reaching his limit. "What do you know?"

Saaya laughed without humor. "Well, all I know is that _Cinderella_ decided to leave early."

Ikuto froze. He removed his hand for hers, look away to search for her and found that the girl was gone.

_'Where did she go?' _he thought. He was too busy confronting Saaya that he completely forgot about her.

Before he could walk away and look for her, Saaya seized his hand, her body now against him.

"Now you listen, Ikuto," she cooed, her other hand slowly tracing his cheek. He flinched away. She grinned, her lips brushing his ear. "You _will _be mine again." And with that, she released him. She laughed darkly. "Good luck finding your Rag Girl," she hissed and then walked away, smirking devilishly.

Disregarding this, Ikuto hastily scanned the horde of people on the dance floor.

He hurried into the crowd.

[[~*~]]

_Ikuto…_

Amu ran through the tight space in the gym, meandering her way through the mob of teens.

_That cannot be true!_

She abruptly halted, finding the person she was looking for and tried to get her attention as she yelled, "Rima!"

Right when she shouted her name, Rima looked up, confused. She stepped away from a long-haired boy, who was smiling gently. Rima's expression softened when she finally saw Amu.

"Nagihiko," she sweetly said, "wait there, please." She smiled, but her charming expression vanished as she strolled toward a breathless Amu. She glared sharply.

"What?" snapped Rima. She pulled Amu to the side so they were out of view.

"I-Ikuto," she panted, "S-Saaya" Rima raised her brow in perplexity. "What?"

"I-I—" Amu tried to swallow. Her heart raced. She remembered it so clearly. Bumping into Ikuto wasn't the only thing that shocked her but the feeling that rushed through her. This was the last thing she would ever want. She wanted to leave.

"I've got to go. Now!" she hollered, scurrying away to the back door. Rima blinked.

"But, but how?" Rima shouted back at her. Amu shook her head.

"I don't know!" she said frankly. And she was out the door.

She continued through the back exit door, dragging her heavy dress with her. She ran into the school's garden. She stopped, breathing deeply. She gawked at the bright full moon, its lights making school's water fountain shimmer. She exhaled, shaking uncontrollably.

_'Why do I feel like this with Ikuto?' _she questioned herself. She glanced to the side. _'Why?'_

"Hey," a deep and quiet voice greeted. Amu stiffened. '_No.' _

Stepping into the moon's light, Ikuto stood tall and pale. His black mask was gone, his hands in his pockets. She turned making her dress twirl as she glared at him warily.

"Hi," she said slowly. Her breathing was fast. Ikuto stepped toward her, causing Amu to step back as she tried to avoid him.

"Well, I need to go." She turned on her heel, but was prevented by Ikuto's hand grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened at the sudden and unsuspected action. He turned her around to face him.

"Let go!" she shouted, struggling in his iron hold. His eyes glowed intensely.

"Are you…?" he whispered, now shoving his other hand into his pocket, pulling out a shiny object in his hand. Amu clamped her mouth shut, tasting blood on her tongue.

Her key bracelet was only inches away from her reach in Ikuto's hand. He leaned forward, his hand brushing against her flushed neck. Her honey eyes met with his midnight blue ones.

Ikuto's fingers continued to gently sweep her neck, brushing the white ribbon hanging around her neck and then the gold lock.

"The lock…" And then he put two and two together. The key and lock.

Amu could no longer press her lips together any harder. She opened her lips to speak. But Ikuto interrupted.

With his lips.

Amu's eyes went wide as Ikuto pressed his lips urgently against hers. And for some weak and pathetic reason that she swore that she will soon kill herself for because…

She was kissing him back.

_"Maybe you were just afraid. Knowing you were miles away, from the place where you needed to be and that's right here with me."_

[[~*~]]

* * *

**A/N: LOL? umm ...o.o ...yeah...you know it will be funny if I ended up dying and left it like this, lol. That will be fucked up :) .. T.T .. Well until next update! I hope you all looking forward into one fucked up ride! haha. In the next chapter. yeah! :D**

E/N:OOOOMMMMGGGGG *O* DIAMOND-CHAN IS BACK IN ACTION! :DDD And sorry to you readers because she originally had this finished on Monday. Things got in the way so I couldn't finish until today T.T Sorry… But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did ^.^ I think I'm lucky since I get to read it before you guys ;D Haha, be jealous! xD Just kidding~ But welcome Diamond-chan back with cookies, Ikuto plushies, etc, and of course REVIEWS~! :D Be sure to give a long review because she deserves it (: And be sure to say what your favorite part of the chapter was ~.^

**A/N: LOL, I also hope you all enjoy this chapter :) cause it took me forever! 2 months =.=" also err oh yeah! XD Well I have to say this or else .. I can't remember o.o ANYHOW! Well I made a bet that I will get straight As in school and well I failed! =.= yeahh. My grades weren't err pretty.. So I lost a bet to a 11 year old! LOL there you go Snowii, happy? :) But I have to say shes wayy to smart to be a 11 year old ._. yeahh. T.T**

**Song: End - Fly With Me: Jonas Brothers (haha. yeah yeah :P) Well, now don't forget to review! :P and thanks for all your paients and support! :) I love you all! :DD**

**Diamond X3 **


	11. Broken Reality

**FMFL. O.O Fuck. My. Fucking. Life. OMG! Damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT! Do you know how much I hate myself? I haven't updated for a long time... Again! Gahh! But this time it isn't my fault! My dad killed my computer and well… bye bye it went ._. Erm, with the chapter 11 O.O Oopies … but he bought a new one! :DD Its soo pretty~! Lol :D but yeah… the chapter was a goner and I could of rewrote it in the laptop but … I like the computer better :P and it's doesn't have Word. This one (new computer) does now. xD**

**But yeah O.O So sorry, yeah, yeah that's my daily excuse for today's update! xD I'm make up with lame excuses! xDDD … T.T Whatever, now I want to thank my friend who been constantly commenting about my story, since she's my also neighbor, she found out I write stories, she read them without my permission and I was embarrassed and now whenever she come over my house and see me in the computer, she would comment if I'm still writing and either I will make up a lame excuse or yell "Fuck!" ._. … anyways, thanks a lot to her for constant bitching about my dragging slow updates! Lol. xD **

**AND! Hehe, and of course I can't forget xD. This chapter is to be dedicated to: x****Immortal-Device****! You said I have till 28th HA! what now? It isn't useless after all. ^^ LOL.**

**And also a quick thanks to my reviewers and readers, I love all the reviews and support I'm getting from you guys! Thank you :) and! My Editor/Beta who been very patient with me, I hope that I can improve faster so she would have least work to do. (I feel bad about that) =.= … Thank you thank you thank you! :P **(E/N: You're welcome you're welcome you're welcome xDD and awww thank you! ^_^ I've noticed your writing has grown for the better (: It's much better than when you first started chapter one of this chapter. I'm proud of you ^_^)

**Okay finally! Chapter 11 Woot! Woot! xD and also it's the final chapter - well… yeah, you can say that. lmbo, okay :D FINAL CHAPTER OF - yea ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy x3**

* * *

_Amu's eyes went wide as Ikuto pressed his lips urgently against hers. And for some weak and pathetic reason that she swore that she will soon kill herself for because…_

_She was kissing him back._

—

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 11

"_Welcome to reality."_

"You know, you're going to need air some time soon."

She jumped, startled by the sudden voice.

A fit of muffled chuckles sounded through the air, but shortly blended with weak, nervous coughs. Grinning foolishly, stood an emerald eyed teen. His head was cocked to the side as he glanced at the violet-eyed beauty.

The said blonde girl frowned disapprovingly.

He released a short laugh. "Sorry, it's just, you were turning blue and…were you thinking too hard?" He chuckled once again, strolling towards her into the darkness of the night. The light of the school's building shone dimly, barely illuminated their view. Utau sighed, annoyed.

"Shut up, I came outside to not involve people like _you,_" she retorted smoothly. Finally, she faced the russet-haired boy.

Kukai raised a fine eyebrow. His face was more considerate. His playful grin was lost in his thoughtful expression as he admired the night sky and then nodded.

"Ah," he spoke, "this is about Ikuto, isn't it?" he asked seriously. She quickly stiffened at the mention of her brother's name. She said no more, gazing to the side. Her discomfort heightened.

"So it's worse than I thought…" he said, more to himself, but then loudly suggested, "Care to share?"

Her head flinched toward him. His grin was just somewhat twisted upward but that was still enough to annoy her, but she found herself unable to resist it. She will never admit how charming it was—only he could go around with such a ridiculous personality—it was who he was. A blush painted her cheeks but it was not enough to show in the dark night. She broke the silence with a sigh.

"It…it sort of started when…" She kicked some dirt with her heel. "I told Ikuto that I was going back to live with my mom to help her for a short period of time and," she paused, "well…he went berserk… " her voice trailed off with a weary sigh, remembering the short exchange of words at home.

"Didn't you explain why?" asked Kukai, deeply engrossed in the subject.

Utau shook her head no. "He stormed out before I could finish…" she said sadly. "He just doesn't care. He never cares…"

"So you're just going to leave him? Alone?" he suddenly asked in a sharp tone, causing Utau to be taken off guard. She broke her gaze from him and quickly brought her eyes down to her hands, pretending to be inspecting her finger nails coolly. She sucked in a breath and then released it silently.

"Of course," she finally responded, in a flat tone. "He's hopeless." Kukai's expression was blank; his usual emerald eyes gleamed a dull green while he shook his head doubtfully. Utau knew he didn't buy her words—she didn't even believe herself either. She sighed again.

"Okay, the truth is," The hardness of her voice dropped to a softer tone, "I'm worried about him. I don't know _what_ to do with him—what can I do?" she questioned, though she didn't expect an answer. She continued in a toneless voice. "And it's not only me. My mom feels the same… She's constantly calling for the same thing. I can tell through the phone that she's worried as well. She wants us _both_ home, but…" She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up and saw Kukai's charming grin playing across his face in a comforting matter. Her eyes widened.

And then he suddenly hugged her, holding her securely in his arms. He spoke a moment later, "Ikuto isn't the only one you're going to leave. You're leaving me as well!"

Utau's eyes glanced to the side, gazing to the right and into the forest. "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. You're still going to see me around," Utau reassured.

Kukai's expression never eased a bit. "Still, it's not going to be the same."

Utau was surprised at his words. They were soft spoken words in a skeptical tone. Did he really care for her that much? She knew for a fact that the only reason she met him was because of Ikuto, who been best friends with Kukai for a while now. She barely noticed how different Kukai was than Ikuto. She couldn't remember the last time Ikuto had ever held her like this. Maybe when they were younger but not at this age. Ikuto was really the only boy she had ever been close to. Kukai was…well, just irritating to her at first. She remembered the first time Ikuto brought him home. Never had Kukai irked her so much to the point she wanted to smack him silly…to knock that stupid grin off his face! But after awhile, she grew used to him, though after several bruises and broken ribs. They became somewhat friends.

She smiled. Despite how screwed up everything was in her life, Kukai has not yet failed her. He's always there to change her mood. She could count on him to cheer her up.

He noticed her smile. It graced her features like she just realized something and she couldn't stop it from creeping upon her lips. It knocked him breathless, but then he realized she was smiling at him and he couldn't help but return the smile. They held each other as their shoulders shook from the unintentional laughter.

Above them, the full moon was glowing white, brightening up the dark sky while the stars shimmered dazzlingly, putting the dark spaces between them to shame as the stars continued their on-beat dance.

"Promise me something…" she quietly whispered. "No matter what, promise me that you'll never change." Kukai laughed but not so freely. She continued to patiently wait, anticipating his next action. He tightened his arms around her and inched closer to her face. Her smile faded slightly when her mind finally realized the distance between their lips, but she wasn't scared; she was not. A lively thrill hit the pit of her stomach as he fixed his gaze on her.

"Promise…" he finally vowed in a whisper before his lips softly brushed hers. Without wasting a second, Utau pressed herself against him as she closed the gap between them, sealing the promise with a kiss.

[[~*~]]

"_The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head. I tried my best to be guarded; I'm an open book instead."_

What was she doing? Amu couldn't help but wondered. Why was she _kissing_ Ikuto, of all people? She thought she hated him. But did she? She was kissing him. You don't kiss the people you hate. So, why?

'_I hate him…'_ Amu thought but even in her thoughts, it sounded more like a question.

'_I hate him.'_ The thought was clearer, but she still found her own lips pressed to his. She was disgusted with herself. She felt so ashamed, knowing he was forcefully kissing her and she was happily agreeing to it. His warm palms cupped her cheeks gently yet it was an unbreakable hold. His clutch on her head was the only reason she couldn't stop the connection between them.

Her mind was still somewhat fogged up with thoughts when suddenly—too suddenly—his lips pulled away from hers but he still held her in his embrace, knowing she will try to escape from him.

"W-What the hell…?"

She was stunned and gasping for air and to her surprise, Ikuto's expression was stern. She half expected him to show amusement but his eyes glowed tenderly, searching her face hastily as he panted along with Amu.

How odd… Amu's mouth twisted strangely as she blinked several times with a jolt of another bewildering feeling. Ikuto's once blank face cracked into a wide grin as brushed her cheek with the tip of his finger while Amu watched impassively.

Amu was staring into space when she suddenly felt him move forward, attempting to kiss her yet again. Finally seeing what was going to happen, Amu shoved him back, losing contact of his arms. She spun around so he could only see her back as she patted her hot cheeks with her icy hands.

She was embarrassed. No, more than embarrassed. She was _humiliated._ What the hell was _wrong_ with her? She'd been so careful to avoid him and something like this from happening. But something just made her _snap_. _He_ made her snap. Did he really have that much effect on her?

She continued to calm herself slowly with small, even puffs of breath.

Ikuto chuckled. "Well, that was…" His hand wiped the corner of his month in a teasing manner. "Wow."

Hearing his voice just made her blood run cold instantly. She found herself wanting to jump at him, but not into his arms—but to rip that miserable face off. That will surely satisfy her very much. Despite that desire, Amu turned to face him, leaving half of her features in the shadows. As expected, Ikuto was smirking.

Ikuto, noting her glare, brought his hands up in defense.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to be…forceful," said Ikuto with a laugh. Amu's stare seemed to cool as she shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. She still didn't say anything.

Amu's gaze travelled up to the moon. As she was in awe at the beauty, she didn't notice Ikuto slowly approaching her.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

Surprisingly, Amu couldn't agree any more. The moon was glinting of a bright light, absorbing the night sky. The incredible beauty was all too familiar. Amu flashed a peek at Ikuto as she crossed her arms, feeling that uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

Ikuto sighed. "Okay, I know you might be mad—"

She scoffed. "Mad? Hah, why would I be mad after you _forcefully_ kissed me?" Even though her words were sarcastic, she said it with such fury that her voice was shaky and rushed, forming a knot in her throat.

"Well, I don't remember you resisting," he pointed out, smirking.

"You, you…idiot," she spluttered.

He laughed.

"Wait a minute, who do you think—"

"Hmm, how cute. You're changing the subject, but I'm not ready to right now."

"Huh?"

"This." With that, he pressed his lips to hers suddenly, though expectedly at the same time. Amu's eyes went wide as she felt his fingers tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss.

"Mmn…" Ikuto continued the kiss, now parting his lips. His teeth bit eagerly on Amu's bottom lip. As she gasped out of surprise, Amu felt their tongues collide.

"Ah, wait! St—mmn!" He interrupted her sentence with his tongue. Amu's heart was beating quickly. Her stomach felt weird, making her feel sick. The taste of his breath was sweet, and Amu, intoxicated by his taste, let him search everywhere, even the smallest places in her mouth. Finally, Ikuto's mouth let go of hers.

He chuckled as Amu blushed. "See, you didn't resist."

"And you just had to have the need to prove it."

"Nah, I just wanted a kiss."

"That's too bad because next time you do that again, you wouldn't have lips _to_ kiss."

"Is that threat?"

"_Try_ me."

He let out a laugh as he pushed her against a tree, trapping her in his hold. Amu felt a bright blush creeping on her cheeks once again.

"I don't believe you."

"Ah! L-Let me go!"

"No."

Amu's head snapped up as she looked at his face. Their faces were just inches away. Ikuto's eyes widened.

'_Crap.'_ Amu quickly looked away. She realized she was too close to revealing her true identity. He didn't seem to realize it yet. Of course he didn't; she didn't expect him to. Right now, she was unrecognizable.

"_You're like a completely different person, Amu. No one would guess it's you!" _

Rima had a little fun earlier today; giving Amu a make-over was always her dream. The first time Amu saw herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe that beautiful girl was her. Ah, the power of make-up! Though she was wearing less than what she was used to. It was almost all natural; she didn't realize she had pretty skin. She was better off without any make-up. She touched the mask on her face; this was the only thing that prevented him from finally finding out who she really was.

But for some reason, instead of feeling relief to the core, Amu felt…disappointment?

No, that's not it. Why would she be disappointed? To get laughed at or to get used again? Well, that's a toughie. Heck, both! Yep, she's definitely disappointed.

Amu felt her fists ball up. All she knew was that in the mixture of her emotions, she found anger.

Ikuto noticed her sudden discomfort. Her spacey expression was strangely vague. He touched her face.

Amu slapped his hand away. He gave her a questioning look, along with a smirk. Only he could do that.

"Get out of my way," she hissed as he rolled his eyes.

"_No_."

"What do you want?"

"Stupid question."

"Answer me!"

He seemed annoyed by her demanding attitude. He raised a brow as he leaned in but she continued to evade his stare. A tear spilled down her cheek, falling out from under her mask. Amu felt herself falling. Her own feet couldn't support her weight any longer. She collapsed to the ground. Ikuto's body came down with her as she continued to stare at the ground. Her tears watered the grassy surface.

She realized she hated crying in front him. It was pointless and stupid. She didn't understand why she was crying anyways.

"You're crying," he noted, his voice neutral.

"No! I'm, I'm—" she protested, raising her hand to wipe the unwanted tears but he caught her hand before she could.

"Don't," he commanded, shaking his head. "Denying it would only make it worse."

"Why would I cry if I don't have a reason to do so?" Her voice shook as she slapped his hand away.

"You don't _need_ a reason to cry," he answered. "If you feel like you need to cry then cry. It's not good to hold it all in. Sometimes, crying can be good for you."

She took in his words. "Why does it sound like you said that already before?" asked Amu. The way he said it sounded like he was repeating himself to a five year old, who didn't seem to understand or _care _to understand.

He shrugged. "I have a sister," he stated as he gently wiped a tear on her cheek away with his thumb. "She tends to cry a lot even though she's the strongest person I know, but she's still sensitive about some things. When she feels sad or mad, I can see that she wants to cry, but she always says the same thing—how she can't cry over stupid little things or she's not a baby. But I know that she just doesn't like the feeling of being weak. But crying doesn't mean you're weak; actually the opposite. That's why I tell her to don't be afraid to let it out sometimes, and she knows it too."

"You care about her," she whispered. The way he spoke about his sister was in such a different tone that she never imagined he could use.

His chin rested on his palm as he looked away. "Of course I do. She _is_ my little sister."

She sniffed. She watched as his expression changed from discomfort to trouble.

"Is something wrong? Because you seem troubled."

He chuckled, almost out of dark humor. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one today." Amu stood silently. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Fine," she said, irritated. "Don't tell me."

Ikuto smirked. "Oh, are you worried about me?"

"No, of course not! I'm just…curious."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"The way you said that sounded familiar…"

"Oh." Amu then shut her mouth closed.

The corners of Ikuto's mouth twisted upward into a grin, his hand clinging onto something. "Hmm." He raised his hand in front of her. She slightly flinched from the closeness.

"Ah, you're too c-close!" she said, but Ikuto ignored her. His hand stopped at her neck, which was as flushed as ever. She felt a cold touch against her skin, almost like metal. And then something dropped into her hands.

"Your key," Ikuto stated, blankly. "The second one of the pair is the lock around your neck. You dropped it as you ran out."

Amu just stared at her hands in shock. The bracelet with the key charm laid in her hand, looking actually the same since the late time she saw it. He knew that she was—

Ugh. She couldn't even let herself finish the thought. What can she do, play along or pretend she's clueless?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course she chose the latter, being the coward she was.

He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, do you want me to jog your memory? You and I—"

"NO! Shut _up_!" Amu loudly whispered. Her face burned red, since she was completely embarrassed.

He laughed. "And then—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut _up_! Don't you know that _means_?"

"Then stop denying it, you know it too! Stop lying!"

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

Amu drew in a breath. Her focus was on to the side.

"I don't need you to jog my memory, better yet, don't. I don't care." She sighed. "Yes, you're right. It was me. Happy?"

He simply rolled his eyes, a perfect grin evident on his face. "Very."

Amu brought her eyes to her hand, staring at the bracelet again. Something about it made her feel a bit off. She let out a sigh. "You know, I never imagined I would ever get it back since… But now I'm holding and seeing it. I just want to say thank you, but I feel like it never belonged to me in the first place. So I want you to keep it." She reached for his hand and dropped the item into his palm.

She threw a smile towards his way. "Besides, I already have the lock. I can't hold my own key, right?" She giggled. Ikuto smiled, his eyes agreeing completely.

"Okay, my list is almost complete," he announced, suddenly wary. "Now, one question: what's your name?"

Her smile disappeared. She brought her hands to her mask as she bit her lower lip.

"Nope." She shifted her body so it no longer faced him. She glared at the lighted up building, wondering if Rima had already left.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" asked Ikuto. His tone was sharp, but calm, like her answer didn't surprise him.

"It means I'm not planning on telling you anything." She faced him again, meeting his gaze in honesty.

He frowned. "Stubborn," he murmured and then his expression changed, his eyes turning to slits, "also familiar how you—"

Her cover was blown. Honestly, Ikuto could easily read her. Putting two and two together would be simple for him.

But she wouldn't allow it to happen. Almost out of reflex, Amu interceded immediately. Before he could even think about it some more, she reached for his face, brought it closer to her own, and her lips met his. She closed her eyes slowly but not before catching his shocked expression.

It was a short kiss, but surprisingly sweet enough to make her heart beat faster than ever before. It would have been longer but she felt like she was on the verge of experiencing a heart attack; her heart was _this_ close to exploding. Breathless, she pulled away.

Satisfied of his expression, she smiled. "You talk too much."

He chuckled, now over his state of shock. "Okay, but you kissed me so you can't threaten me anymore."

She laughed silently. _'Haha, it actually worked! He totally forgot what he was going to say!' _**(A/N: Hmm, can you even laugh in your head? LOL ;D idunno…)**

She was so caught up with her little victory that she didn't notice Ikuto copying her previous action, kissing her without warning. Even though she knew the feeling of his now familiar lips, her face turned bright scarlet.

'_Ahh, great. Totally should have seen that one coming. Ahh, oh well.'_ She figured if she did things that were unlike her, it would throw him off, leaving him more clueless.

This time, he was the one to pull away. Amu couldn't seem to meet his gaze. "That is the last time you'll ever do that again." She shoved him in the chest, resulting in him landing on his butt. She folded her arms and glared at him. She needed distance from him since she felt like she was suffocating.

He only shrugged, laughing softly again. He then crawled his way to the tree to sit next to her but kept his distance; more to the left side of the tree.

"So you're not planning on telling me."

Even though she knew it wasn't a question, she answered. "Nope."

"That's fine 'cause I'll find out one way or the other." He smirked.

"Good luck with that."

Ikuto peered at the sky. A second later, Amu mimicked him, staring at the darkness of the night. As Ikuto proceeded to glance at his surroundings, his eyes stopped at a tree. He pushed himself up from the ground. He reached for the lowest branch, swung up, and landed into the leaves and branches.

"W-What are you doing?" Amu called when she heard him shifting around in the tree. "Why are you up in the tree?"

"When I was younger," he paused because the sound of moving branches interrupted him. "I used to climb trees all the time," he responded. She smiled, not surprised at all. She sort of knew all along. It was something in her memories that have been buried deep inside her head.

He went on. "It's another sister story. She was _obsessed_ with me." Ikuto could hear Amu laugh from down below, causing him to roll his eyes needlessly, though he continued.

"So I would escape from her by climbing up trees after I found out she was actually scared of heights." He continued to shuffle around and then stopped. He went on with his story.

"One day, she came looking for me. Since she already knew my hiding styles, she found me easily. She came screaming about how she had something to show me but I ignored her, pretending she wasn't even there. But she knew perfectly well I was ignoring her. She started to cry and I felt bad…but I couldn't come down though; I really didn't want to face her. I continued my silence, which was stupid and just make it worse. Despite her fear, she started to climb, but she didn't make it. She wasn't too far up that she was able to come down on her own. She was getting ready to leave when she threw something at the spot where I was hiding in…"

Amu listened, interested to find out what would happen next. She heard the shaking of branches again and then a soft thump sounded behind her. She twirled around and there he stood, surprising her. His hands were in his pockets, balled up into fists.

"The object hit me, knocking me down the tree and I fell, head first. Luckily, I didn't land on my head, though I can't say the same for my arm. I ended up spraining it."

Amu started to question the point of his story. It seemed to only be a childhood memory where you can just think back and laughed. His balled up fist came out of his pocket, and she noticed him grasping something in his palm. She wondered what it was. Answering her unvoiced question, Ikuto revealed a butterfly hair barrette, the colors purple and green with a hint of gold. It was suitable for a young girl. Ikuto played around with it in his fingers, staring at it with a troubled expression.

"Funny how this," He finally met her gaze as he played with the barrette in the other hand, "could have left a huge bump on my head."

She laughed, her tension dissipating. "Your sister must have a good throw," she remarked, shifting back and forth between her two feet.

He laughed. "Yeah, well I just wished she showed a little more mercy after my fall. She practically threw herself at me. But I guess I shouldn't say that since I didn't speak to her for two weeks after that." He frowned. Amu seemed to understand a little more, but then again, she couldn't really understand Ikuto. Had Ikuto put the barrette up in the tree to never forget the incident? That's what it seems like but why is he telling her this?

"What I'm trying to say is that I know I have been a jerk, not only to my sister, but to other girls I disrespected and a whole other kind of shit. But I want to know if we've ever had met before in the past. Have I ever done something to you or acted totally stupid? Tell me now. Have I ever?"

She smiled. She seemed to smile a lot today. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She didn't even need to think about it.

"No, never. Actually, the opposite," she replied, surprising him.

Okay, it might sound like an utterly and disturbing lie but it was true. She knew Ikuto's past almost as well as he did. The rebellious bad boy was his image; he was non-social and seemed to only talk to one person. His mysterious persona really attracted girls and he always used that as to his advantage. But he wasn't like that at all.

"So we met before that night?" questioned Ikuto.

"Hmm, yes. But it wasn't much." Not much for him to remember, of course.

"So I just don't remember." He frowned again.

Amu shrugged. "I don't know if you don't remember. Maybe you just don't recognize me."

That just made him more confused. Amu spoke up again. "The fact you don't remember or recognize me is…expected. I'll bet you'd be surprise of who I am. I _know_ you'd be shocked—"

"I don't care who you really are, I just—"

"Yeah, but I do." Amu glared at the ground, feeling uncomfortable. '_God, what did I get myself into?'_ "It's funny how you think that by founding out who I am, everything will be okay. I think that's impossible."

Irritated, he glared at the school. "You're being overdramatic."

"I'm not being overdramatic!"

"Yes, you are! And I don't think, I know. 'Cause this, not knowing who you are, is _killing_ me."

"Well, I guess you're just going to be dead because of it," she said, turning on her heel but Ikuto, of course, stopped her.

"Let me go!" she demanded, spinning around. "I really need to get home."

"Fine, but I have one more question," he said as Amu growled angrily.

Not sure how to ask, he went straight to the point. **(A/N: God, I'm sorry, I'm in an awkward stage, I'm watching the MTV Movie awards right now O.O so many Fucks! =.=" Twilight won a lot of awards… again. T.T LOL I need a break!)**

"Did you have feelings for me that night?"

Amu eyes widened as she blushed, her face burning like fire. So it finally came to this, huh? She couldn't think; she was too shocked to answer and…confused. It had finally come down to this.

"No." It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the full truth. Amu was confused about her feelings.

Soon, everything clicked. "Oh my god…"

Ikuto released her hand. His face showed no emotion.

Amu's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought. How could she not notice? She felt terrible.

"I'm sorry," she said, but she knew it wouldn't heal the pain he felt. It only made it worse.

But he didn't show pain, just confusion and shock. "I…I don't understand."

"Forget it! I'm sorry, I really am. But it is what it is. I'm—forget it and this and me." She bumped into him as she was escaping when she felt his grip on her arm. She whirled around.

Ikuto then felt pain on his hand. Stunned, he released her and she continued to flee the scene.

She felt like a monster. She had hated Ikuto for doing something that _she_ had really done. She didn't realize that _she_ was really the one who played with him all along. How stupid she was.

She was almost to the corner of the school when she saw two shadows lingering nearby. She quickly hid. It was probably two teens randomly hooking up, she figured as she rolled her eyes, disgusted. One of the silhouettes had long, light hair and the other was taller than the first one.

Thumping of feet became could be heard as it slowly became louder and louder. The couple pulled apart.

"Ikuto," a girl's voice called.

"Utau, what are you doing here with Kukai?" Ikuto questioned.

"We were looking for you," the boy finally responded.

Amu, taking this chance to escape, ran toward the opposite direction.

[[~*~]]

Amu pulled the car door open, revealing a very worried Rima with her phone to her ear.

"Thank God, you're still here. I thought you left!"

"Shut up!" screamed Rima. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Shrugging, Amu wiped sweat off her face. "It probably died."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just go home. My night was ruined after having to worry about you," she announced, glaring.

'_Yeah, well my life is ruined too. Nothing new, huh.' _Amu thought, but she couldn't bring herself to saying it.

The car slowly came to a halt. Now in front her house, she could see that the lights were off. Sighing in relief, Amu began to open the door.

Rima stopped her by clutching onto Amu's dress. Amu turned around, confused and startled by her sudden grab.

"What, Rima?"

"Something's wrong."

"Nope, nothing's wrong." Amu attempted to smile.

"You're a liar, you know that? What happened?"

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"What happened before you left? I saw Ikuto run out too."

"I…I…I'll just tell you tomorrow," she said, uneasy.

Rima nodded.

As she stepped into her house, she let out a tired sigh. She approached her bedroom, opening the door to it. It was dimly lit with only her night lamp lighting the room. She slipped out of her dress and tossed it into her overcrowded closet. She paced around her room, looking for her night clothes: a black tank top and gray shorts. As she gazed at her mirror, she heard the door open, revealing her mother with her hand on the knob.

"Hey honey, how was the dance?" questioned her mother. Amu started to remove her make-up and smiled into the mirror, trying to make it believable.

"It was fun." She quickly tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Hmm, ok. Well, good night, honey." Amu watched her mother close the door.

"'Night," She whispered, a little too late. She glared at the mirror. Her eyes peered at her neck, noticing the lock necklace around it. Sighing, she took it off and stared at it thoughtfully.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" she asked it, feeling stupid. She placed it in its original box, sliding it to the side. She searched around in her drawers, finally finding her iPod. Putting on the ear plugs, she clicked 'shuffle'. She was now sitting on her bed as she let the song play on. The song started slowly as her head hit her pillow.

_The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight_

The song was very familiar. She even knew how to play it on her guitar. She continued to let the words sink into her head, even though she probably already knew it by heart.

_Maybe it can start tomorrow  
From stealing all my time_

Her heart ached all of a sudden. Memories from tonight flooded her mind. What had she done?

_And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts_

Outside her window, a dark figure stood. The person stared blankly at the sky. Amu couldn't see the figure from her room. But he didn't seem to want her attention. It seemed like it was just a coincidence.

_I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out_

Ikuto swallowed as he wandered aimlessly, searching. It was useless. His hands reached for his wrist, only feeling his bare skin. He gawked at his hand in disbelief. The bracelet was gone. He lost it. Or did he? Ikuto just continued down the path.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing_

Amu mouthed the words, her mind at peace. In her hand, there was a palm-sized jewelry. She dangled it in front her. She hummed softly as she threw the key bracelet at the wall of her room, and it made a 'thump' sound when it landed on the ground. Amu hugged her knees, resting her chin on them. Time passed by before she finally sighed and retrieved the bracelet.

'_I can't hold my own key, right?' _

Amu dropped it into the box along with the lock. She sealed the lid and buried it inside her drawer of random accessories and jewelry, never planning to see them again.

_With a broken heart  
That's still beating_

Amu had never felt more perplexed in her life. It seemed impossible to feel this way after something like that to make her ache so badly. Could it be that she fell for Ikuto? She didn't doubt that. She realized everything too late. It can't possibly be fixable. But how she wishes she could go back in time and fix her mistakes.

_In the pain  
There is healing_

The song continued since her switch was on repeat. Her eyes glanced at her desk which was overcrowded with school work and books. She ran to it. Having the need to write, she searched through the mess of books and paper before she finally found a composition book, blank and ready to be written on. Sitting cross-legged, she wrote the words of the song, titling the page "Broken". She slid the book underneath her bed after she finished. Finally lying back on her bed, Amu shut her eyes tightly as the song played on.

_In your name  
I find meaning_

Ikuto was walking, basking in the moonlight, when he heard a voice echo through the streets.

"Ikuto!" a voice shouted from behind him. He instantly recognized the voice. Loud footsteps sounded as it became louder and closer toward him. Ikuto turned around slowly. The feeling of two arms wrapping around his waist didn't surprise him. A face buried itself into his chest.

"Ikuto."

"Utau, what are you—" he started to say but she interrupted.

"Come home with me, Ikuto," Utau pleaded. "Mom wants you home, too." She pulled herself away from his chest, reaching for his hand.

"Utau, you know I can't do that."

"And why not?" she yelled, crying at this point. "You're unfair, Ikuto! Everything I do is for you, but you just treat me like I'm stupid ever since we were kids. Am I that shameful?"

"You're saying stupid things." He couldn't meet her gaze. It only angered her more.

"Even what I say is stupid to you! What is this about? If this is about dad, I swear to _god_—"

Ikuto felt the fire inside him blazing. "Shut _up_, Utau! Maybe if you stopped acting stupid, then I might not treat you like a little 10 year old! I don't _need_ you to protect me or tell me what to do!"

Utau sobs finally silenced. "Go to hell, Ikuto. And I hope you're happy with whatever you got left in your fucking life because I'm not in it anymore! Just—just _die. _I'm_ done._"

_So I'm holding on _  
_I'm holding on_

"Utau, wait," he whispered as she was getting ready to storm away. He caught her wrist, and placed something in her hand, not looking her way. As Ikuto finally released her, she ran at full speed, tears travelling down her cheeks like streams.

She was out of breath as she reached the corner, clinging onto whatever Ikuto handed her. Utau's eyes went wide as saucers when she finally saw what it was.

_I'm holding on_

"_Ikuto, you idiot! Come down! I know you're there! Ikuto!"_

_As she continued to pout, she balled up her fist. She was getting ready to give up when, out of anger, she threw the hair __accessory she wanted him to see into the tree._

"_Ow!" The 'thump' of a body falling scared her. She stared, shocked when she saw her brother's body lying on the ground. _

"_Ikuto!" _

Utau thought she lost the pretty barrette during the incident. She never thought Ikuto had it all along. It had been longer than 5 years since the hair clip went missing. She quickly turned herself to the direction where Ikuto was.

_I'm barely holding on to you_

His dark figure was barely noticeable at this point. The lights above him made the path he walked in. The night never felt cold until now. His shadow continued to move until it disappeared into the night.

"_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone. I may have lost my way now, I haven't forgotten my way home."_

[[~*~]]

**End of Part I**

**-To be continued in Anonymous: Part II …**

* * *

**A/N: …6000+ words in 14 pages :O fuck yea! LOl. And that, my friends, is the final chapter… of part one! :D yay! Are chu happy I lied? :P yup, so I decided to separate this story to three parts, since this already reached a turning point of the story, so basically ever new part starts in a turn of event and plus a epilogue, which I'm not sure if it's going to become another part or just one chapter idunno right now since I don't think one chapter will end it well… LOL but I can still rethink about the ending so, idunno… Well, school is over for meh :P BAM! Two week already ^^ Yup, its summer time bee-otches! :OO haa, Justkidding! :P But, this means that I will be updating regularly! :D that's good right? :) I hope you enjoy this final chapter for the first part of 'Anonymous'. On to part two! ;O which I will tell you now that it's my favorite :P because part three a little too depressing for my likes _ I'll probably change that… most likely not though O.O **

**I am soooooooo sorry about the other late update =.= really sorry, but I hope that my faithful reviewers/readers will forgive me *sad teary puppy face right here* SORRY! *cries***

**Song: Broken by Lifehouse (I do not own) Love that band btw(: all time favorite! ;OO heh. :P**

**Yep, so review please and I'll probably update soon since schools over! WOOHOO! ;DDDD**

E/N: Sorry for not editing sooner D: To be honest, she finished this chapter a week ago but some things happened so my editing was delayed DX and I thought this story was finished O.O I was like "NO!" Good thing there's more :DD So people, REVIEW! More reviews, the faster she'll update. She already has some of the next chapter typed up. So go on the review, favorite, etc! I'm proud of you, Diamond-chan! (:

**YUP! I already started on the next chapter :) so I'll update soon since It isn't going to be the longest chapter, a good ... 5 pages. ^^**

**REVIEW! PLEASE :P**

**V**


	12. Part II: A Method

**A/N: Hi! (: Well, I'm tired. No, seriously, I'm effing tired and aching T.T Soo, Imma keep this short but I hope you like it. ^^:**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy. x3**

* * *

Anonymous

[[~*~]]

Chapter 12  
–

Amu stretched out her legs as she yawned tiredly.

"Aw, is the baby tired?" a petite voice questioned, causing Amu to glare at the direction it came from.

"Shut up, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she explained. Rima rolled her eyes. She sat next to her in their usual round table during lunch hour. Amu positioned her elbows on the table, idly sipping from her milk carton.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone to that family thing out of town…for three days." Rima brought an eyebrow up slightly. Amu made a thin line with her lips, gazing down at her food tray.

"It wasn't bad, actually. It was nice to see some of my family," she defended with a smile.

Rima nodded, unconvinced. "Uh-huh. Or did you just go so you can avoid _that_ person?"

"Why would I need to avoid _that_ person?" challenged Amu mockingly. As she said that, from the corner of her eye, she glanced around the lunch area in uneasiness.

"Of course you don't need to avoid _that_ person. Why else would you look like you're really about to jump out of your seat at any minute?"

Amu's eyes widened as she stared defiantly. "Your point?"

"Stop avoiding Ikuto!" Rima banged her fists against the table, making Amu flinched.

"SHH! Don't shout it!" Amu hushed her, covering Rima's mouth. Rima slapped her hand away instantly. "Freak! Don't touch me! I'm pissed off at you. How could you leave me for three days?"

Amu arched an eyebrow, perplexed. "Huh? Wait, you're mad about that?" She laughed. "Aw, it's strangely adorable." She patted Rima's head.

Rima glared, aggravation written all over her small face. "What's going to be strangely adorable is my fist pounding your face!"

"Rima, I was only kidding! Gosh, violent little—" Rima interrupted with a growl. Amu felt her glare strike her painfully. She shut up before she could finish. Rima raised her milk carton to her lips, lost in her thoughts as Amu did the same.

"Anyways," Rima finally started, snapping Amu out of her thoughts. "Let's get this straight. You're avoiding Ikuto for some reason that I think is pretty obvious—"

"Get to the point." Amu's tone did not waver. Amu clearly understood what Rima was going to say. Rima's tone continued to be almost bored and tired, like she was repeating herself way too many times.

"It is pretty obvious that you have fallen for Ikuto."

Amu laughed, but not because she thought that was utterly impossible or stupid, but because she knew that it was completely true, but was too stubborn to admit it or even consider thinking about it. It just made her head hurt and her heart ache, which was more painful than her headaches.

She just couldn't face the fact that she had fallen for _him_.

"You're in denial." Rima shook her head, her face grim.

Amu copied her expression. Her blank stare was directed at Rima. "You sound so sure that it's true, Rima." Amu's gaze burned madly. She was annoyed that she was so easily read. Rima's expressions were flat with no emotion, making her face hard to read.

"You don't?" Rima asked. Amu sighed in reply. "Look, you're obviously confused and I think you should tell him."

"Tell him?" She sighed again. "It's not that easy to do, Rima. I mean, It's…it's not normal to say. I can't just go and tell him…_that._ That thing I swear I regret and besides, I'm not planning on doing anything about it. I think it's best if…we forget this whole mess and move on," she tried to reason. Rima just stared at her, doubt in her features.

Amu's eyes fell. The crowded area of the cafeteria was starting to make her feel hot, even though she wore a pair of dark shorts and a tank top with a sweater. The hood was, like always, covering her hair.

"Okay, but it's not easy to move on, Amu. You just need to get _over _him." Rima grinned. "And I know just how to."

Amu's face brightened with hope. She really didn't want to live with this guilt and sadness for the rest of her life.

"All you need to do is befriend him." She leaned in as she told Amu her plan.

Amu raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," she said, popping the _p_, her grin still intact.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "What the hell! Befriend him? Shouldn't I like get over it by, um, like getting a dog or—"

"No." Rima's eyes darkened with frustration. "Listen, no matter what, you're going to have to deal with him for the rest of the year," she pointed out. Amu growled. Great. Yes, Amu had thought about that but she always put that aside. It was too troublesome to think about and it made her head hurt.

"Whatever." She stood up. The heat was unbearable at this point. "I'm just going to get some air. But I will think about it."

"Okay, but Amu, I know 'befriending'," She air quoted the word with both her index and middle fingers, "him isn't going to be easy for you, considering your feelings and what went on between you two and—"

Amu growled impatiently again because Rima was rambling. She just rolled her eyes.

"He's going to notice if you start avoiding him or act weird," she revealed. That never occurred to her. She was just worried about passing the year without any trouble.

"Awesome," she breathed, blowing the bangs out of her face. "I'll keep that in mind." She felt her eyes roll. Now she was completely annoyed. She finally exited the cafeteria since she felt like she was burning inside the lunch room. Finally on the school grounds, she saw the sun, burning brightly as ever.

She watched a group of younger students walk pass her, feeling them glare at her back. She headed deeper in the path of trees, avoiding any students. The area was finally silent, with only the occasional sound of birds singing and wind blowing. Sighing, Amu couldn't stop herself from thinking about the one thing that have been nothing but on her mind for days: Ikuto.

It was bad enough to always have him in her head 24/7. She found it impossible that becoming friends with him will make it better. Wouldn't it just make it worse? But then again, if Ikuto noticed something was up, he would confront her and…what will she do then? She didn't know what was right from wrong right now. Her mind was in complete turmoil.

She thought her mind was playing tricks on her because right in front of her, she saw a blue and black outline lying on the ground. She instantly froze. As she focused her eyes, she looked again. They didn't lie to her. Sleeping on the ground without a care in the world was Ikuto.

Oh, yes. Just what she needed. The last person she wanted to see was lying here, taking a nap. This was going to be harder than she thought. But instead of walking away, she just stood there, and stared, almost gawking like an idiot. The way his hair shined a brighter azure was a different view and his eyelashes—she never noticed how long they actually were. His face looked so peaceful and childish that she had to hold back a giggle. She had to admit he was cute. She continued to study him five feet away, most of her body hidden behind a tree. He was in a deep slumber.

Or so she thought.

The steady rise of his chest stopped and his eyes lazily opened. He blinked as the sun hit his eyes. Amu started to get nervous. She should have left when she had the time. She mentally cursed at herself. She held her breath.

"Stalking me, eh?"

Amu jumped as she heard the deep voice come closer from behind. Ikuto's mouth was right on her ear. She felt her face brighten in color. She sputtered, "W-what! N-no! Wh—"

"Lying and stalking. That's even creepy for you, Goth Girl." The childish look was gone and he stared hard at her but his eyes were almost empty. His face didn't even play a smirk. There was nothing. It was blank mask.

Amu gazed back with an oddly similar expression despite her blush. "Oh, so we're back to that name?"

"That's what you are, no? Goth Girl," his voice teased bitterly, making Amu grow angrier.

"And aren't you a non-social player only looking to please himself with women?" she retorted with a sarcastic grin, despite noticing the icy color of irritation in his eyes. She started to push herself up from the ground when she felt a hand seize her wrist painfully.

"Ow! What...? Let go!" she ordered as Ikuto pulled her back to the ground again, their eyes locked in a dangerous stare.

"What did you just say?" he questioned, his face dead serious.

"You heard me, want me to rephrase it?" Amu sardonically suggested.

"I'm not like that."

"Sure you're not," she scoffed. "And I'm not Goth!" she said. Realization hit her a little too late.

"Your clothes say the exact opposite," he pointed out. Amu shook his hand off. His stare was icy. "So, you lie about who you really are? You hide under a dark façade."

For once in her life, Amu had let herself slip and Ikuto already got her all figured out so easily. She blamed herself for even letting herself be taken off guard, especially in front of him. She stood silent, unable to respond.

"See, you're not so frightening after all. You're a total lie."

Amu's felt her fists ball up. "And you're a jerk." With that, she ran away. Ikuto watched her, immediately regretting his words. But he just watched her go, not bothering to even try to catch up to her. He heard a faded ring of a bell in the distance, signaling lunch was over. Ignoring it, he returned back to his sleeping spot and closed his eyes, ignoring his surroundings.

[[~*~]]

Befriending him was completely out of the question now. She can't see herself even being close to him in any way. She needed a new plan.

Amu walked into the school with wariness, but when she finally reached Rima's locker and spotted her tiny figure in the crowd, she almost ran toward her direction.

Closing the locker, Rima met Amu's eyes. Her stare was uninterested but she asked, "What's up? Why so red?"

"I'm not doing your…your _method_," she told her, completely disregarding her question.

"And why would you say that?" she questioned, unsurprised.

"I'm just not going to," Amu lamely retorted.

"Okay." Rima shrugged, her face plastered with an amused expression. "Fine, but do you know what I think?"

"W-what?" Amu could see the glow in Rima's eyes but ignored it.

"I think you're not going to be able to resist." Rima's grin was really freaking Amu out, as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You're out of your sadistic mind."

Rima's grin became lazy. "Oh, but it's the truth. Do you know why? 'Cause he's already a part of you _and_ you know it too."

Amu was shocked. Rima was in her weirdest moment yet. Amu just couldn't respond to that. Amu pushed past her, leaving with a thoughtful expression. Rima turned as she watched Amu run away. She shook her head with a disappointed sigh. "Running away isn't always the answer, idiot."

[[~*~]]

"_And it rains in your bedroom, everything's wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. I was there when you said forever and always…"_

Amu read softly to herself, confirming that she wrote the lyrics correctly in the black book that was on her lap. Her lips pressed together in a tight line as she went into deep thinking. It had been two days since she last spoke to Ikuto, and Rima was not at school today so she sat alone during lunch.

Amu stood up with her tray in her hand and the black book in the other hand, still reading the rest of the paragraphs. She didn't look up as she made her way to the trash can. She bumped into someone, but was lucky to not spill anything.

"Watch it, freak," someone warned with disgust coloring her tone. Amu rolled her eyes. The voice made her blood boiled. She hated how the voice dramatized the word "freak". Saaya, along with two other girls, stared at Amu with pure revulsion.

"Well, maybe if you move your fake butt, then we wouldn't have this problem, don't you agree?" Amu said in a very calm voice. Saaya's emerald eyes glared daggers at Amu.

"_What _did you just say?" Amu met her eyes with a hard gaze. Saaya's cronies stepped back but Saaya glared challengingly.

"Did I stutter? Never mind that, I'm not going to repeat myself to a moron," Amu backfired. She's been holding this anger in for a while now and Saaya was a prefect target.

"That just did it, freak." Saaya gripped Amu's hands, making Amu drop her book. Saaya reached for it before Amu had a chance to recollect herself.

"Hmm, what is this? A journal? Hoho, let us take a look, shall we?" The devilish smile on Saaya's face made Amu want to beat the crap out of her. But never mind that, she had her book. Amu made a jump for it but that only resulted in her failing as Saaya brought the book higher in the air. Amu tried again.

"Give it back, you—" Suddenly, the book was out of her hands and Saaya brought her hand down in confusion but that soon turned to dumbfound. Amu glanced up, meeting dark empty indigo orbs.

"That's enough," said Ikuto, holding Amu's book out of Saaya's reach.

"Ikuto!" Saaya shrieked. Amu covered her ears with her palms, protecting them from Saaya's high-pitched voice.

"This is incredibly low, even for you Saaya."

"And who asked you to help?" Amu's voice echoed the area since the room was silent, only with the three standing as they glared at one another. She continued. "I don't need your help. She's not much of a fight."

"Hah! You think you're so tough, huh?" Saaya spoke up as Ikuto drew himself closer to Amu. "Let's see _how_ tough." Saaya inched closer as Amu did the same, raising her hand for an attempt to slap Saaya in the face. But Ikuto stopped her action.

"No. Are you dumb? You'll only end up in trouble."

"I said butt out, idiot! She's asking for it!" shouted Amu. She kept her eyes on the green eyed girl. "You want your ass beaten?"

"What's going on here?" The people in the cafeteria turned towards the voice that quickly caught the attention from all around. The voice was unrecognized to Amu though it had a familiar ring to it. But it didn't matter until she saw who it belonged to.

"Well?" a long haired blonde with two ponytails questioned. Her brows were set, making her fearsome violet eyes more intimidating as she exchanged glares from Amu to Saaya and then finally Ikuto. Following behind her was the familiar brunette, Kukai, who seemed to barely acknowledge the situation. His eyes shot from the blonde to Ikuto. Ikuto met his gaze.

The violet-eyed girl glanced once again toward Amu, who felt Ikuto's body tense up beside her. He stepped away, making himself hidden from the dilemma. She wondered about his sudden discomfort.

Now irritated by no one replying, the blonde faced Saaya with a disdainful gaze. "Saaya, it's so nice to see you again." She added a charming smile. Saaya crossed her arms, uncomfortable under the blonde's stare. "It's good to know you didn't change at all. After all, you do jump from guy to guy. But from you, nothing changed, right?"

Saaya gasped as the blonde grinned, quite satisfied. Saaya's two followers went up to her but she just waved them away. Her eyes gazed at Amu one last time before she walked away with her two poor partners following close behind.

"Tsk, and I had more to say. What a shame."

"Utau, why did you do that?" Ikuto finally brought himself to be noticed.

"It wasn't for you, of course," she answered. She then brought her eyes to Amu. "You." Utau pointed at her with a demanding manner. "Tell me your name." One of Amu's eyebrow rose. Blunt much?

"Hey, Utau," Kukai finally spoke from beside her. "I don't think she will—"

"Why would I tell you?" Amu interceded, restating what Kukai was going to say. Utau stared in disbelief.

Amu, after grabbing the book from Ikuto's hand, started to leave the threesome who watched questioningly.

"What do you see in her?" asked Kukai as he glared at Ikuto. He said nothing, simply tailing Amu.

[[~*~]]

Amu ran toward the exit door as Ikuto called out to her, hoping to catch her attention.

"You know, you could have gotten in trouble," he noted, catching up to her. She didn't stop walking, though it wasn't hard for him to keep up with her pace. He halted her with a hand on her shoulder. She then looked up, seemingly surprised to see him. Her eyes grew with wonder. She was probably too distracted to have heard him. He removed his hand when he noticed the shade of pink on her cheeks. His uneasiness grew dramatically.

"Sorry," he apologized. She shook her head, glancing away. Her body tensed as she rubbed her arm. He swore he could feel the awkwardness.

"Whatever," Amu brushed off, daring to meet his eyes. "I, uh, guess I should thank you for what you did… But I think I should also thank the blonde for showing up. She really pissed her off, huh?" Amu didn't hold back a laugh. The sound of her voice made Ikuto question his own strange behavior. He felt himself slowly relax.

"Yeah, I guess." His voice was far from any emotion. He was still regaining his sense.

"You know each other?" Amu questioned curiously. He stifled a laugh.

"Oh, I know her. She's my sister." He started walking ahead.

"_She's _your sister?" Amu followed him. Unaware of the surprise in her own tone, Ikuto noticed it.

"You honestly didn't know?" he asked, stopping to stare at her. She answered with a shook of her head, also halting.

As she wiped her forehead, Ikuto observed that her face was flushed from the heat. "Don't you think it's a little too hot to wear that? Do you want a heat stroke?" He pointed at her sweater. Even though it was short sleeved, Amu had her arms covered with laced gloves and bracelets.

Amu blinked, shrugging her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess," He raised an eyebrow, amused since she wasn't taking any action to take off the sweatshirt. "I mean, it _is_ hot," she added and then she sighed. Reading his anticipating expression, she removed her hood and lifted the sweater up and over her head.

As she fingered through her hair, Ikuto examined her more closely: black ripped shorts with long, knee-length black boots and a metal belt looping loosely around her hips; and on top, a pink tube shirt underneath a pink and black splash-painted T-shirt, matching oddly well with the pink tint on her cheeks. He cocked his head, looking down at her. He noted that she was a foot shorter than him and had a well developed chest, not to his dismay, of course.

"Ew! Perv!" Amu apparently noticed his stare. She slapped him repeatedly with her sweatshirt.

He laughed at her reaction. "What, did you want me to look away?"

"Uh, duh. It's called privacy!"

"There's no such thing as privacy here. We're on school's grounds."

"Hmph." The pink coloring on her cheeks was more visible as she crossed her arms. "Still, pervert."

His face cracked a smirk. But it fell faster then she could have noticed it. He sighed, letting his head fall in shame. '_What's wrong with me?'_

The burning on her face had finally faded and her head snapped up towards Ikuto. Furrowing her eyebrows, she chewed on her lower lip, contemplating about something nagging her mind. And then she realized that she was mad at him.

She whacked him again.

"Ow! Now what was that for?" he whined, confused.

She glared. "For being a jerk."

He stared, almost annoyed. But instead of arguing, he sighed, lightly flicking her forehead. She flinched away. "Don't do that. Your eyebrows look funny when you do that." he explained with a dull tone.

"Your face looks funny," she retorted, touching the spot where he flicked her.

"Cute."

"Shut up," she told him, her voice showing irritation. He chuckled.

"Do you know what else is cute?" he questioned. Amu stared with colored cheeks, waiting for him to continue but he didn't. He just watched her with a tight mouth, his eyes observing her up and down.

"Perv!"

He laughed.

Inside, Ikuto felt his chest fill up with a little more life.

[[~*~]]

* * *

**A/N: Done. ;3 But, eh, had to rewrite the ending. The original ending wouldn't have work for the next chapter... and this chapter was 10 pages not 5 =.= …**

**GUESS WHAT! I'M GOING TO MEXICO! :PP HAHAHHAHA! FUCK NO. T.T Justkidding ;) my sister is though and I'm so effing happy cause of that. Haha, NO, IT IS NOT MEAN, OKAY! I just don't like her right now. Having her always calling me: "freak" and I'm replying as "Prep" gets old. ._. two weeks! Woo! :P**

E/N: LOL XDDD Hoped you readers enjoyed this awesome chapter. :D More reviews equals more motivation and faster updates for Diamond-chan. Right? *evil glint in eyes* Hehe~ ^_^ REVIEW! :D

**Song (I do not own): "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift. ****Please review! :D Like Beta-chan said, faster updates (: **


	13. 080710

**Author's Note: **080710.

I'm going to make these a very short note, since I don't have a lot of time...

I really didn't want to write a note, but I think it's the only way my readers can understand.

I'm sorry - no I _shouldn't_ say sorry. I shouldn't be sorry about something that was never cause by me and can probably ruin my life. I can't or wouldn't update any time soon. why? That's personal and I don't think you would want to hear it. My family is going through a situation right now. I think everyone can understand about a loss in the family, - I'm not going to be about to be on the computer for at least two weeks maybe more... I'm going to leave today, and I don't know if I will be able to reach a computer over there where I'm going and besides there's no point of using one over there. Anyways, I don't know when I'll be back or going to be updating again.

I only ask for everyone to understand my situation. This is not easy for me nor my family right now. We're going through a lot.

_- Diamond X3_


End file.
